Una mision dificil
by Iukarey
Summary: Mindy es una niña con poderes especiales que está muy cerca de los loonatics, su forma de ser le traera muchas aventuras y situaciones divertidas y otras peligrosas, pero los loonatics estarán cerca de ella para cuidarla.
1. ¿QUIEN QUIERE CUIDAR A MINDY?

HOLA! AQUI VENGO CON OTRO INTENTO DE FIC DE MI SERIE FAVORITA "LOONATIC" AUNQUE CREO QUE DURANTE LA HISTORIA ME SALGO ALGO DEL TEMA, CREO QUE CAMBIO DE TEMA A MENUDO, PERO BUENO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y DEJENME REVIEWS, DE VERDAD ME ALEGRA LEER TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS...

COMO SIEMPRE, ACLARO QUE _**LOONATICS UNLEASHED **_NO ME PERTENECE, SINO QUE ES PROPIEDAD DE WARNER BROSS. YO SOLO HAGO ESTA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA:

Yuki Spinnet estaba sentada en la cocina con su amiga Kamui Asakura, la cual parecía muy feliz. Ambas tenían una taza de te humeante. En la sala, una zorrita tecleaba muy entretenida en su pequeña laptop.

-Entonces, ¿dices que estas personas han visto Banshees todas las noches? fascinante.-

-Si, ademas se han reportado cambios drásticos de actitud en personas que normalmente eran muy tranquilas, ahora se han vuelto violentas y tienen la mirada perdida, ¿tu que crees, Kamui? - Yuki la miraba interesada y divertida.

Yuki era un cisne antropomorfo, era muy bella, y su amiga Kamui era una zorra plateada resucitada hace poco, pues se había quedado dormida 700 años y había despertado para pelear con el monstruo IRIA, pero después de eso había quedado algo inactiva, en el siglo 28 no era muy comun encontrar cosas sobrenaturales.

-hermana mayor, hermana mayor - dijo la zorrita menor entrando a la cocina y distrayendolas un segundo, Kamui abrazó a la niña.

-si, que pasa, Mindy? - preguntó Kamui.

-¿Cuando es tu cumpleaños? -

-No se, un dia de estos - respondio Kamui restandole importancia. La niña regresó a teclear en su computadora.

-¿En serio no sabes cuando cumples años, Kamui? - preguntó sorprendida Yuki.

-Neh, no estoy muy segura, bueno, se que tengo veintiuno (o eso creo)- Kamui se encogió de hombros mientras hablaba - cuando era niña me crié en un monasterio, los monjes me enseñaron a pelear con demonios y seres sobre naturales, pero no eran muy afectuosos.

-¿Nunca has tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños? YUki parecía sentir algo de pena por su amiga, pero esta parecía restarle importancia.

-No, bueno, sigamos con lo que estabamos hablando, ¿Iremos a esa aldea, no? -

-Bueno, si, pero ¿has pensado que vamos a hacer con Mindy? no podemos llevarla, es muy peligroso.

-Humm, si, pero creo que le dire a...- En eso MIndy volvió a entrar a la cocina corriendo.

-Hermana mayor, ¿Cuantos años tienes? - preguntó la niña. Kamui sonrió.

-¿Cuantos crees tu?- preguntó sin darle importancia. La niña extendió sus deditos y luego miró a la chica.

-¿Catorce?-

-Si, esos tengo- dijo Kamui, ganandose una mirada de reproche de Yuki.

-No tienes catorce, Kamui, acabas de decir que tienes veintiuno.- Dijo Yuki cuando la niña se fue.

-Bueno, Tecnicamente tengo como setecientos veintiuno, pero mejor lo dejamos así, luego le explicaré a Mindy cuantos años tengo. Ahora, debo hablar con él.-

-Me dejas que me vaya y me ponga a salvo? cuando se entere que yo te dije, a lo mejor se enoja conmigo.- Dijo Yuki algo preocupada.

-Ay, no se va a enojar, tengo mis metodos para convencerlo.- Agregó Kamui sonriendo zorrunamente.

-¡te has vuelto loca, Kamui! soy un super heroe, luchamos contra criminales todo el tiempo, no soy una niñera - Tech E. Coyote parecía explotar de ira al ver a Kamui tan despreocupada pedirle que recogiera a Mindy de la escuela y que se quedara con él el fin de semana.

-Ay, Tech, no quieras evadir tus responsabilidades de padre - Ups, mejor no hubiera dicho eso, Tech parecía a punto de estallar.

-¡no soy su padre! -

-Bueno, bueno, es solo un favor que te estoy pidiendo, - dijo acariciando su pecho. Ambos iban saliendo de la habitación de ella, apenas se estaban vistiendo.

-pero, Kamui, te das cuenta de que...- Tech no puso seguir, Kamui bajó la mirada con tristeza.

-Está bien, pensé que me querías, y que harías esto... por mí...- dijo sollozando, pero en el interior reía a carcajadas. Tech la miró preocupado.

-Pero, es que... -Tech era un genio, pero en esta ocasión no supo que decir- Está bien, la recogeré del colegio mientras tu y Yuki van a perseguir banshees o eso que tengas que hacer, pero te advierto que es muy peligroso, no me hago responsable de nada.-

-El unico peligro que Mindy corre es que le des una tunda si te hace enojar, pero se que te controlarás, mi adorado Techie, ademas le dije que se portara bien, por otro lado, ustedes dijeron que le enseñarían a controlar sus poderes, y no he visto que hagan nada de eso, le servira estar con ustedes.-

Tech no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar. y después de darle un último beso a Kamui, se dirigió a la escuela para recoger a la zorrita.  
Una vez que llegaron al cuartel, Tech descendió con Mindy, que parecía feliz de la vida. Se dirigió al baño con su mochila y salió usando su traje de Lexi Bunny.

-Vaya, pensé que este era el cuartel de los Loonatics, no una guardería.- Dijo Duck con veneno, Tech lo miró como si quisiera matarlo.

En eso entró Zadavia, la mujer líder de los Loonatics venía acompañada de una mujer bajita de cabello rojizo, a la cual presentó como la embajadora de Vantix 7, un planeta que necesitaba la ayuda de los Loonatics para atrapar unos criminales que habían huido a Acmetrópolis.

-Esos hombres robaron una gema muy...- La embajadora comenzó a decir, pero se vió interrumpida por una niña zorro que pasaba saltando cantando "Me llamo Lexi Bunny, me llamo Lexy Bunny".

-Mocosa, te dije que te quedaras en la sala viendo televisión - dijo Tech muy molesto. la embajadora sonrió. Era una mujer muy amable.

-Oh, que linda! es su hija? - preguntó inocentemente, Los loonatics rieron por lo bajo mientras miraban a tech ponerse rojo como tomate.

-No, ella es...- pero curiosamente, Mindy fue la que habló.

-No, es el novio de mi hermana mayor, ella me cuida pero tuvo que salir.- dijo inocentemente.

-¿Tu hermana te cuida? - dijo con ternura la embajadora - ¿cuantos años tiene tu hermanitaj?

-Catorce - dijo inocentemente la niña. Luego agregó con voz baja - Y Tech se queda a dormir en su cuarto a veces- Después salió cantanto "me llamo Lexi Bunny".

La embajadora levantó la vista horrorizada y miró a Tech, que se había puesto pálido, igual que sus compañeros y hasta Zadavia. El pobre solo pudo agregar.

-Le juro que Kamui tiene veintiuno- en su mente deseaba tener enfrente a la zorra para jalarle las orejas y descargar su ira, pues su "adorable" hermana menor adoptiva, lo había hecho quedar como un pervertido que duerme con niñas de catorce...

MOMENTOS MAS TARDE...

-Hola, Duck, soy Kamui, disculpa, ¿está Tech cerca de ahí? – Kamui hablaba tranquilamente por el video teléfono del cuartel de los loonatics, Duck había respondido y sonreía maliciosamente.

-jejeje… miren, es la niña de catorce años – dijo con mirada pícara, Kamui le restó importancia hasta que apareció frente a ella un coyote antropomorfo de color verde que parecía desear que no fuera una transmisión y que la zorra estuviera enfrente de él.

-Kamui… - dijo difícilmente casi son mover los labios, era obvio que estaba muy molesto.

-Hola Techie, - dijo nerviosa, aún en la pantalla lucía amenazante, como si quisiera salir para ahorcarla o algo peor, no pudo evitar estremecerse, -este… ¿Cómo se ha portado mi hermanita? – dijo sonriendo.

-Hermana Mayor, ¿eres tú? – Mindy apareció sonriendo – Hermana, ¿qué significa per… perver…perter…pertervido…? – preguntó de forma inocente, Kamui corrigió

-¿pervertido? ¿Dónde escuchaste esa palabra, Mindy? –dijo Kamui intrigada, pero Tech parecía que iba a explotar.

-Tech le dijo a Ace que la "embadajora" cree que es un per…perter… ¡eso! – dijo Mindy sonriendo, Tech frunció aun más el ceño, y Kamui simplemente estaba riendo divertida.

-¡Jajaja! Oye, ¿por qué le dijo eso, no sabes? – dijo visiblemente divertida Kamui, Tech apartó a Mindy de la pantalla.  
-Porque "alguien" le dijo que tengo una novia de catorce años, Kamui – Dijo Tech al borde de la histeria.

-¿tienes una novia de catorce años, Tech? ¡Pero si estás saliendo conmigo! ¿Andas con dos novias a la vez? Con razón te creen un pervertido, y luego la otra tiene catorce, Tech, ya estas grandecito para…- Kamui hacía como que reprendía a Tech, pero recordó algo que le había dicho a Mindy, y luego Tech hizo explotar su cólera contenida, todos los objetos de metal empezaron a flotar alrededor de él, nunca le había pasado, era obvio que del coraje hasta sus poderes estaban fuera de control

-¡TU, TU TIENES CATORCE, SEGÚN MINDY! ¿PUEDES DECIRME DE DONDE RAYOS SACÓ ESA IDEA?- Tech gritaba esto lleno de rabia, Kamui solo se cubrió los oídos, sentía que estaba bajo uno de los ataques de Mindy por los potentes alaridos de su novio.

-Ehhh,- Kamui miró hacia atrás, luego fingió que hablaba con Yuki - ¿qué dices, Yuki, me necesitas? Voy para allá, -luego se dirigió a Tech de nuevo

– lo siento, debo irme, Yuki me está llamando, luego seguimos conversando….

-¡NO ME ENGAÑES, YUKI ESTÁ HABLANDO CON REV POR EL CELULAR, ACLARALE A MINDY ESTO DE UNA VEZ, DILE CUANTOS AÑOS TIENES!-

-¡Ay, no grites! ¿Por qué gritas tanto? – dijo restando importancia al hecho de que Mindy creyera que tenía catorce años.

-Hermana mayor, ¿verdad que tienes catorce? – dijo Mindy mirando tiernamente a Kamui.

-Eeehhhh, si – dijo Kamui, no quería decirle a Mindy que le había mentido, al menos no todavía, pero Tech parecía al borde de un ataque de hígado.

-¡TIENES VEINTIUNO, KAMUI ASAKURA!- gritó el coyote de nuevo.

-¿estás seguro, Techie? – dijo la zorra divertida, después de todo, estaba bastante lejos de su novio, así que no corría peligro inminente, así que se divirtió haciéndolo enfadar.

-TIENES VEINTIUN AÑOS, KAMUI –repitió el coyote, Mindy lo miró ceñuda.

-Mi hermana tiene catorce – dijo empujando un poco a Tech, que la miró molesto.

-Veintiuno.- dijo con las manos en la cintura.

-Catorce – repitió Mindy.

-Veintiuno.- insistió Tech.

-Catorce – dijo Mindy decidida, pero Tech no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácil.

-veintiuno.-

-catorce –

-veintiuno-

-¡catorce!-

-¡VEINTIUNO!-

-¡CATORCE!-

-¡VEINTIUNO, MOCOSA, NO INSISTAS!-

-¡CA-TOR-CEEE! – Mindy cada vez levantaba más la voz.

-¡VEIN-TI-U- NO! – Dijo Tech con los puños apretados.

-¡IIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAA!- La niña gritó, pero su alarido no tuvo la misma intensidad de siempre, pues empezaba a controlar un poco sus poderes, aun así a Tech le dolieron tremendamente los oídos y algunos vasos de cristal se rompieron, incluidos unos que estaban en la sala en los que Ace y Duck bebían un refresco. Luego agregó suavemente como si nada hubiera pasado – Catorce.-

-Eh, hermanita, - dijo Kamui desde la pantalla, era hora de arreglar las cosas un poco – creo que estuve sacando mis cuentas, y tengo un poquito más de catorce, jijiji- Kamui mordía su dedo índice con nerviosismo.

-¿De veras? ¿Entonces cuantos años tienes, hermana mayor? – dijo la zorrita con la cabeza ladeada.

-¿Cuántos crees tu? – preguntó de forma inocente.

-¿quince? – dijo Mindy mostrando sus dos manos con los dedos extendidos y luego bajando una.

-Si, esos tengo – dijo Kamui restando importancia.

-¡KAMUI ASAKURA! – Dijo Tech perdiendo los estribos, no había mucha diferencia de catorce a quince años.

-¡Está bien, está bien! – dijo tratando de calmar a Tech,- Mindy, ahora que recuerdo tengo veintiuno como dice Tech,-

-¡ah! – Luego la niña cambió casualmente el tema.- Hermana mayor, ¿Cuándo vas a regresar? –

-Eh, no lo sé, esto se está complicando más de lo que esperábamos, mientras, pórtate bien con Techie y… -Pero el coyote no la dejó terminar, la interrumpió haciendo a un lado a Mindy.

-¿Cómo que no sabes? ¡Dijiste que era solo un par de días! Tenemos que ir a buscar unos criminales, ¿crees que es seguro que venga con nosotros una niña pequeña? –

-Eeehh, me habla Yuki – dijo Kamui nerviosa.

-No es cierto, la estoy viendo hablando con Rev por el celular

-Mindy… ayúdame… -dijo Kamui por lo bajo, no sabía como zafarse del regaño de Tech, ya se había arrepentido de hablar, pero Mindy era su cómplice, y le sonrió de forma traviesa.-

-No te va a ayudar, Kamui, prometiste que regresarías pronto, no puedo…-

-- Gritó Mindy nuevamente, dirigiéndose a la pantalla del comunicador, la cual se rompió a la mitad- Tech iba directo a reclamarle a la pequeña, pero la niña puso cara de "cachorrito triste" con ojos grandes y llorosos, su labio inferior comenzó a temblar, su mano derecha se cerró en un puño el cual comenzó a tallar sobre su ojito derecho mientras gimoteaba.

-¡Quiero a mi hermana…buaaaa!- dijo y comenzó a llorar tristemente.

-Vamos, niña, aunque llores no vas a arreglar nada, Kamui no va a venir por el hecho de que te pongas a llorar, ni siquiera te ve porque destruiste la pantalla.- Tech trata de consolar a la niña, la cual llora más fuerte.

-¡QUIERO A MI HERMANA! ¡QUIERO A MI HERMANA! ¡QUIERO A MI HERMANA!- Dice mientras da una patada en el suelo.

-¡Que no va a venir, deja de llorar! – Tech definitivamente no estaba de humor para berrinches.

-¡QUIERO A MI HERMANAAAAA!- gritó la niña.

-¡Y YO QUIERO QUE TE CALLEEEES!- dijo Tech perdiendo la poca paciencia que algún día había tenido.

En ese momento, entró Zadavia acompañada de la embajadora, Mindy corrió hacia la mujer bajita y la abrazó tiernamente todavía sollozando, luego señaló a Tech con su dedo índice.

-Me quiere pegar- dijo entre pucheros, una vez más la mujer estaba asombrada ante el "supuesto" héroe, el pobre genio inventor se puso rojo una vez más.

-No, no es cierto, yo…- ahora era él quien realmente tenía ganas de llorar.

Tech está sentado con sus compañeros con la cara oculta tras los brazos.

-Si te quedaras, bueno, no, creo que no es una opción – dijo Ace preocupado, por lo que nos dijo la embajadora, esos criminales tienen armas muy avanzadas, necesitaríamos de tu conocimiento en tecnología. –

-el único inútil es Duck, que se quede él con Mindy – dijo Lexi en voz baja, pero perfectamente audible, Duck se levantó de su silla molesto.

-Yo soy un súper héroe, no una niñera, yo no me voy a quedar a cuidar a la niña gritona, además mis habilidades son demasiado valiosas, probablemente sean requeridas –

-Ya, no se que vamos a hacer, no podemos dejar a Mindy sola, pero tampoco la podemos llevar, es peligroso.- Tech parecía preocupado, igual que sus compañeros.

-Que la cuide Rev, que se quede con ella aquí en la base, él si que es inútil en esta misión – dijo con veneno Duck, Rev lo miró molesto.

-¡Qué! No-me-digas-mejor-quédate-tu-como-dijo-Lexi-aunque-entonces-si-correría-más-riesgo-la-pobre-Mindy…-

-Ya, chicos, yo acepté cuidar a Mindy, creo que yo debo quedarme con ella en el cuartel – dijo resignado el coyote.

-Pero Tech, necesitaremos tu nueva nave para desviar los ataques, y solo tu sabes operarla- dijo Ace, - si es necesario, eh, que tal echamos a la suerte, pero tu no puedes quedarte, -

-Si, usaremos mi moneda para decidir si se queda Rev o yo, yo escojo cara – dijo Duck rápidamente sacando su moneda de doble cara.

-Olvídalo, Duck –dijo malhumorado el correcaminos, ya conocía el truco del pato.

En ese momento sonó el video-teléfono, Tech lo había reparado en un par de minutos.

-Hola, - dijo una zorrita al contestar.

-Mindy, ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Ahora eres la secretaria de los Loonatics? – Un coyote mayor que Tech pero muy parecido a éste hablaba con la niña con una sonrisa sincera en los labios.

-¡Abuelito Anoki-sama! ¿Cómo estás? La embadajora cree que mi papi Techie es un pertervido – dijo con tono casual Mindy.

-¿Un qué? – Anoki no entendió lo que Mindy dijo, pero no le gustaba como sonaba.

-Eh, hola padre, - dijo Tech interrumpiendo a Mindy algo sonrojado, - ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? – Tech no tenía una relación muy afectiva con su padre, pero lo quería y lo respetaba mucho.

-Hola, hijo, solo quería saber si has visto a Kamui, dijo que vendría con Mindy este fin de semana, pero no la he visto, ahora veo que Mindy está contigo.-

-Bueno, es que Kamui tuvo que salir y…- de pronto, el coyote pareció tener una idea, pues su rostro se iluminó como cuando trabajaba en un invento que lo emocionaba de forma especial. -¡PADRE!- suspiró el coyote.

-Si, hijo – dijo Anoki mirando la expresión de Tech

-¡Papá! – parecía que Tech aun no reaccionaba.

-Si, soy yo, Tech, ¿Te sientes, bien, hijo? – Anoki parecía realmente preocupado.

-¡Papito! –Tech estaba realmente tan emocionado que no sabía que decir, sus compañeros que lo escuchaban no sabían si reírse o preocuparse por él.

-Tech, ¿has estado bebiendo alcohol o algo así?- Anoki ahora si estaba preocupado, nunca había visto a su hijo así.

-Papá, necesito pedirte un enorme favor…- dijo suplicante Tech, haciendo la misma carita de "cachorrito triste" que hacía Mindy.

-Claro, hijo, ¿qué necesitas?- respondió afectivo Anoki.  
Quince minutos después los Loonatics despegaban desde la casa de Anoki Coyote, dejando a Mindy a su cuidado, la pequeña decía adiós con la mano.

-Bien, pequeña, ¿qué te parece si vamos adentro a tomar chocolate con pastelitos? – preguntó Anoki mirando a la niña. El hombre siempre fue muy poco expresivo con Tech, y era alguien muy serio, pero Mindy era demasiado cariñosa con él, la niña lo abrazó con ternura.

-¡Abuelito, me gusta mucho venir a visitarte!- A Anoki le agradó que la niña le abrazara tiernamente, y juntos entraron a la casa mientras Tech se iba con sus compañeros, agradecido de tener un padre como Anoki.

.

-Abuelito, ¿qué es esto? - preguntaba como por cuarta vez Mindy al mismo aparato en la repisa de Anoki.

-Mindy, ya te dije, es un catalizador de ondas...- pero antes de que terminara de decirlo, Mindy corría hacia otro lugar señalando otro aparato.

-Abuelito, ¿esto para qué sirve? - decía señalando una cajita con luces.

-me rindo, Mindy, ya te lo he explicado muchas veces.

-Dime, abuelito.- suplicó la niña.

Anoki sonrió al ver los ojos suplicantes de la niña y se acercó al aparato, le dio unos arreglos y se lo puso a la niña en las manos, ella lo tomó y en ese instante comenzó a sonar una melodía dulce y las luces parpadearon al ritmo.

-Es una cajita mágica que solo suena con las niñas especiales, como tú, Mindy - dijo sonriendo Anoki.

-guau! Abuelito, tu si creas cosas útiles.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Linda? Tech también hace trabajos mucho más importantes. - Anoki estaba admirado del comentario de Mindy, sabía que se refería a su hijo Tech.

-Es que mi papi Techie siempre me dice "Niña, no toques mis cosas, no son juguetes" - esta frase la empezó con su propia voz, excepto al decirle a su abuelo lo que Tech le decía, para decir eso usó la voz del joven loonatic. Anoki se rio con ganas de la mala (o mas bien excelente) imitación de su hijo, pues Mindy incluso había hecho un gesto igual a los de Tech.

Pero en ese momento, Tech se sintió preocupado y no sabía porqué. Se acercó a la ventana y pudo distinguir una silueta de un hombre alto de cabello violeta el cual usaba un extraño aparato en su ojo.

-Optimatus... - pensó. Anoki nunca había visto a ese hombre pero sabía que era una muy mala persona. Tech le había dicho que había engañado a Zadavia haciendole creer que era una buena persona para que regresara a Freileg, pero cuando llegaron intentó asesinarla.

Además recientemente había provocado que los militares y policias persiguieran a los loonatics hasta casi matarlos, acontecimiento que afortunadamente los había ayudado a conocer a Mindy, pero había costado la vida de uno de sus compañeros.

-Abuelito, es el señor de la cara graciosa - dijo Mindy en voz baja viendo a Optimatus. Anoki recordó que Kamui le había contado como Mindy había confundido a los robots soldados de Optimatus con su imitación de voz, sabía que el hombre no estaría feliz al verla.

-Ven, linda, salgamos de aquí. - rápidamente Anoki condujo a la niña a la cochera para abordar su viejo automóvil, Anoki le había hecho muchas mejoras al motor, sabía que iría bastante rápido, y eso era lo que ocupaba, salir de ahi a toda prisa.

Cuando llegaron a la cochera, pudo escuchar como Optimatus hablaba con alguien más, por su voz pudo ver que era una mujer.

-Debemos encontrar a esa niña, su poder es sorprendente, si mi hermana la convierte en loonatic estaremos perdidos, debemos hacerla pelear de nuestro lado, será un arma muy poderosa si la sabemos utilizar, además no creo que los loonatics quieran lastimar a una niña pequeña.

-No me importa lo que hagas con la chiquilla, solo recuerda que me dejarás capturar a la exorcista cuando venga a rescatarla.-

-Si, lo que quieras, la verdad no le veo ninguna habilidad especial a la zorra mayor para que estés tan interesada en ella, pero si la quieres, es tuya, Shadow.

La mujer hablaba con voz de serpiente, parecía molesta, al parecer no le gustaba trabajar con Optimatus.

Anoki escuchó todo desde donde estaba escondido con Mindy, debía alejarse de ahi con la niña y rápido. Ambos abordaron el vehículo y salieron por la puerta de atrás, justo antes de que Optimatus entrara a su casa. al salir vieron uno de los robots de Optimatus.

-Alto, son prisioneros - dijo el robot mientras apuntaba con una pistola laser.

-Opti - soldado, deja de apuntar con tu "cosa esa" y lleva al señor Optimatus y a su amiga a su cuarto castigados porque se están portando mal, y diga lo que diga no lo dejes salir - dijo Mindy con decisión, Anoki se preocupó, ese truco ya lo había hecho una vez y lo más seguro era queOptimatus estuviera preparado, sin embargo, el robot obedeció de inmediato, tomando a Optimatus y a Shadow y alejándose de ahí.  
A pesar de los poderes de Optimatus, éste no pudo safarse del brazo del robot, ya que lo apresó con fuerza al igual que a su acompañante.

-¡Idiota! - gritó furiosa Shadow a Optimatus - ¿No dijiste que corregiste esa falla en los robots, que no obedecerían las órdenes de la chiquilla? -

-Ejem,... creo que lo olvidé - dijo Optimatus sonrojándose por su tremendo error.

-Eres un...-Shadow comenzó a decir, pero Mindy se acercó al robot valientemente, Anoki corrró tras ella para detenerla.

-Y lávale la boca con jabón a esa mujer por decir tantas groserías.- sentenció Mindy con la voz de Optimatus.

-"Entendido" .-dijo el robot-.

-No, freiliano, dime que no lo va a hacer.-

-Me temo que si, al menos que nos liberemos y encontremos la configuración central en mi nave para eliminar las órdenes.

Anoki se fue de ahí con Mindy agradecido de su suerte, pero estaba muy preocupado, su suerte comenzó a cambiar pronto.

-Tech, hijo, ¿me escuchas?- llevaba varias horas tratando de comunicarse con Tech, pero no tenía respuesta. Anoki sabia que era muy viejo para enfrentarse a unos robots para defender a Mindy, y para colmo tampoco se había podido comunicar con Kamui.

-Cielos, bonita. No se que vamos a hacer. - dijo Anoki muy preocupado.

-Si nos necesitan, no duden en pedir nuestra ayuda.- dijo Mindy utilizando una voz que a Anoki le pareció familiar.

-Linda, ¿de quién es esa voz, puedes decirme?-

-De Aidan-Chan, el vive cerca de la playa, mi hermana mayor dijo que algun dia iriamos a visitarlos y jugaríamos en la playa, yo quiero ir a la playa.

A Anoki la idea le pareció excelente, Aidan y Rip podrían cuidar a Mindy mientras el buscaba a Tech para advertirles de los planes de Optimatus, después de todo, a ellos dos no los relacionaban mucho con los loonatics, así que era muy difícil que buscaran a Mindy con ellos, además ambos tenían poderes sorprendentes que servirían para proteger a la niña.

-Bien, nena, vamos a ver a Aidan-Chan.

-Si vamos a ir a la playa necesitaré mi traje de baño y mis salvavidas.- dijo la niña preocupada.

-Creo que tendremos que conseguir unos nuevos allá, nena, no vamos a poder pasar a tu casa.

-Bueno.- dijo la niña y se recargó en el asiento mirando su mano.

-Espere un momento, señor Anoki, nosotros no sabemos mucho sobre cuidar niños - dijo Rip preocupado viendo a Mindy, la niña observaba a Aidan, el cual retrocedía en tanto la niña se le acercaba, como si la pequeña fuera a morderlo o a hacerle algo.

-Causo mala suerte, nena, creeme - decía el chacal, aunque desde que conocía a Rip no le había sucedido ninguna de sus habituales desgracias, trataba de ocultar que la pequeña le daba cierto miedo, pues había visto de lo que era capaz usando su alarido.

-No te creo - decía Mindy viendo a Aidan. -Aidan-Chan, llévame a la playa, porfavor.- suplicaba la niña.

-Muchachos, se que es repentino, pero solo será poco tiempo, se los juro, es mientras encuentro a Tech y le explico la situación, además Mindy es una niña adorable no les causará problemas.

Rip no estaba muy seguro, Aidan parecía temerle a la pequeña que lo miraba con ojos penetrantes.

-Está bien, la cuidaremos - dijo Rip resignado, pero Aidan desde atrás le hacía señas para que dijera que no, Mindy lo observaba divertida.

-Gracias, chicos, - dijo Anoki prefiriendo ignorar el hecho de que Aidan pareciera oponerse al trato. -Mindy, portate bien, Techie o tu hermana vendrán por ti dentro de poco, se buena niña con Aidan y Rip, ¿quieres? -

-Si, abuelito - dijo Mindy con las manos entrelazadas en su espalda y meciéndose tiernamente, Aidan presentía que no era buena idea.

-Adios, muñequita - dijo Anoki dandole un beso en la mejilla a la niña, la niña lo abrazó y devolvió el beso a su abuelo.

-Abuelito, te quiero mucho - dijo inocentemente.

Una vez que Anoki se marchó, Mindy vio a sus nuevas "niñeras" con aire divertido.

-Tranquilo, Aidan, es solo una niña, ¿qué puede pasar?-

-Tu lo dijiste, Rip, nosotros no sabemos nada sobre niños y...-

-Quiero ir a la playa...- dijo Mindy.

-Espera, -Aidan volvió a hablar con Rip con calma, Mindy lo miró furiosa - es muy pequeña, y no sabemos si Optimatus venga para acá, debemos mantener la guardia y...

-Quiero ir a la playa ...- volvió a decir Mindy.

-Espera.- repitió Aidan -iremos más tarde.

-No creo que vengan para acá - añadió Rip ignorando por completo la petición de Mindy- ya escuchaste al señor Anoki, no nos relacionan mucho con ...

-¡QUIERO IR A LA PLAYA, QUIERO IR A LA PLAYA QUIERO IR A LA PLAYA IIIIIIAAAAA!- gritó Mindy y algunas cosas de la casa de Aidan comenzaron a explotar, a pesar de que el grito de la niña no había sido tan fuerte como recordaban, la casa se estremeció y los chicos se sujetaron los oídos.

-Pero niña no podemos...- comenzó a decir Rip, pero los ojos de Mindy brillaron, y Aidan se acercó con cuidado a la niña.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, vamos a la playa, - dijo el chacal extendiendo su mano hacia la niña, pero Mindy lo mordió. -Ayyyy, ¿porqué me muerdes?- gritó ofendido el chacal.

La niña solo se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la salida.

-¡Te mordió! - dijo sorprendido Rip, mirando a la chiquilla que avanzaba a la puerta como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-Si, gracias, Rip, me di cuenta- dijo Aidan molesto.

-Creo que nos hemos metido en un lio, ¿ahora que vamos a hacer?-

-creo que por lo pronto llevarla a la playa y esperar que Tech aparezca.

Los chicos fueron siguiendo a Mindy, que ya iba a medio camino.

En otro lado, Optimatus y su amiga Shadow se habían librado del robot y se preparaban para seguir buscando a Mindy y a Kamui

CONTINUARA...

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL PRIMER CAPI, DE ANTEMANO GRACIAS POR LEER...**

**TAMBIEN LOS INVITO A LEER "LA RESURECCION DE LA EXORCISTA" DE KAMUI SILVERFOX, ELLA ES LA CREADORA DE KAMUI, YUKI, AIDAN Y ANOKI, EN SU FIC PUEDEN CONOCER MEJOR A LOS PERSONAJES Y ACLARAR SUS DUDAS.**

**GRACIAS.  
**


	2. EN LA PLAYA

**HOLA, AQUI VENGO CON EL CAPI 2, LOS SUBI DEMASIADO PRONTO? ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANTO, GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE DEJAN FICS, SOBRE TODO A SILVERFOX, SU HISTORIA ME GUSTO TANTO QUE LE PEDI PRESTADOS SUS PERSONAJES. GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, NOS VEMOS PRONTO.**

**COMO SIEMRPE, LOONATICS UNLEASHED NO ME PERTENECE, (POR DESGRACIA) SINO LE PERTENECE A WARNER BROS.  
**

Rip suspiraba mientras veía como el interior de su cartera había disminuido considerablemente. Levantó la vista y vio a Mindy con un traje de baño nuevo, lentes para el sol, una cubeta con una pala y un rastrillo y un salvavidas enorme con forma de dragón. Aidan caminaba a su lado con el mismo aire apesadumbrado.

-Cielos, no sabía que esas cosas fueran tan caras.- decía el chico correcaminos.

-Debiste dejarme pagar la mitad, pero insististe.- Dijo el chacal poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su compañero.

-Es el dinero que me dio mi mamá antes de venir a Hawai, no quieres que utilice este dinero en los gastos de la casa, no te preocupes, además, voy a guardar las notas y dárselas a Tech.- Sonrió el correcaminos.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices… ¡Ayyy!- Aidan retrocedió al notar que Mindy se le acercaba de nuevo, la niña parecía divertida.

-quiero un helado – dijo señalando un puesto en la playa.-

-pero si comes helado ahora en la hora de la comida no vas a comer bien.- dijo Rip, sentía raro dar esos consejos en vez de recibirlos.

-¡Quiero Helado!- repitió Mindy pateando el suelo.

-Niña, Rip ya te dijo que… ¡ayyy! -Aidan se descuidó y Mindy lo volvió a morder en el brazo.

-¡Está bien! – Dijo Rip dándole una moneda a la niña – ve a comprar un helado pero suelta a Aidan.

-¡Gracias, tío Rip! – dijo sonriendo la niña y se fue saltando a comprar el helado.

-Ahora va a cobrar por dejarme en paz.- dijo con coraje el joven chacal sobándose el brazo.

-Salió barato, una moneda a cambio de tu brazo, ya le gustó tu sabor – dijo sonriendo con malicia Rip ganándose una mirada molesta de su novio.

-Se sentaron en la playa mientras Mindy construía un castillo con la cubeta y las palitas.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer en la noche? – preguntó Rip después de un rato viendo a Mindy.

-Oye, ¿Cómo que qué? – preguntó con picardía Aidan mientras le acariciaba el hombro, Rip sonrió un segundo, pero luego quitó el brazo de Aidan.

-¡Me refiero a cuando vayamos a trabajar, tu y yo trabajaremos esta noche en el museo! ¿Recuerdas? Para preparar la exhibición de Anubis.  
Aidan suspiró divertido.

Ellos trabajaban en el museo egipcio, y casi siempre trabajaban de noche cuando el museo estaba cerrado para dar mantenimiento a las piezas. Desde que Rip había ido a vivir con él, le había conseguido trabajo como su asistente, puesto que los directivos le habían sugerido desde hacía tiempo, pero no estaba convencido de contratar a alguien más hasta que conoció a Rip. Y esa noche tenían una tarea especial que hacer, montar una exhibición con unas piezas traídas recientemente, la inauguración de la sala sería dentro de muy poco, y debía quedar montada esa misma noche.

-Si, ya lo recordé, creo que uno de los dos tendrá que quedarse en casa a cuidar a esa niña, bien, Rip, yo te cubriré y tú te encargas del "monstruo".- dijo Aidan recostado en la arena con los brazos en la nuca.

-¿porqué debo cuidarla yo? – el correcaminos se cruzó de brazos molesto.

-Porque si me quedo yo me va a masticar toda la noche, además soy tu supervisor, lo recuerdas, yo puedo justificar que faltes.- Aidan miraba a Rip con tranquilidad, pero Rip parecía molestarse.

-Es demasiado trabajo, no lo vas a poder hacer solo, ¿si llevamos a Mindy al… museo?- Rip se detuvo al ver la cara de Aidan.

-¿Cómo la vamos a llevar en la noche? ¿Y si grita y empieza a romper las vitrinas? No vamos a hacer nada por estarla cuidando.- Aidan parecía escandalizado, Mindy se acercó a ellos con tranquilidad.

-Quiero ir al museo – dijo, al parecer escuchó la conversación de los chicos.

-Eh, no lo creo, Mindy, nosotros vamos a ir en la noche y a esa hora debes dormir.- dijo Rip mirando a la niña, pero Mindy se cruzó de brazos.

-Ustedes también deben dormir a esa hora, ¡Quiero ir al Museo!- la pequeña parecía amenazante.

-Este, pero te vas a aburrir, mejor quédate en la casa y…- Rip trataba de convencer a Mindy, pero la niña estaba en su papel.

-Mi papi Techie dice que los museos no son aburridos,- luego agregó usando la voz de Tech: - "son lugares interesantes donde puedes… desarrollar… tu inte... intle…- la niña se detuvo un poco, luego agregó con su propia voz – mi papi Techie dice que no son aburridos y quiero ir -.

-Ya te dijimos que no te podemos lle… ¡Ayy, no otra vez! – Gritó Aidan cuando Mindy volvió a morderlo.

-Mindy, ya, suelta a Aidan.- dijo Rip, pero Aidan parecía haber perdido la paciencia.

-Ahora si, niña te voy a… - El chacal se levantó y miró amenazante a la pequeña, que lo miró con expresión asustada retrocediendo, unas cuantas personas pasaron y vieron la escena, un joven chakal amenazado con su puño cerrado a una niñita arrodillada en la arena a punto de llorar, las personas comenzaron a murmurar y Aidan las escuchó, así que se sintió algo apenado… - te voy a… a acusar con Kamui en cuanto la vea – dijo sin saber qué más podía hacer.

Sin embargo, al escuchar el nombre de su hermana, o tal vez para conseguir lo que quería, Mindy comenzó a llorar tristemente.

-¡Quiero a mi hermana mayor! – dijo llorando y tallándose los ojos.

-Si, pero no está, no ha regresado aún.- dijo Rip, acariciando el cabello de la niña, Aidan volvió a sentarse, parecía apenado por el incidente.

-¡Quiero ir con mi hermana mayor! – volvió a llorar la pequeña.

-Si, a mi nada me haría más feliz que el hecho de que tu hermana venga por ti, créeme, pero no está, deja de llorar – dijo Aidan mirando a la niña, no podía creer lo consentida que estaba.

-¡NO QUIERO DORMIR CON USTEDES, QUIERO IR CON MI HERMANA MAYOR! – Gritó Mindy, algunas personas que pasaban voltearon a verlos.

-Ya, ya, no grites, escucha, tal vez Kamui llegue antes de que anochezca y te vayas con ella, pero si no es así, ehhh, ¿todavía quieres ir al museo?

– Dijo Rip tratando de solucionar las cosas, pero Aidan parecía que iba a explotar.

-¡RIP!- le gritó furioso.

-Si, si quiero ir al museo, por favor – dijo Mindy deteniendo su llanto y sonriéndole a Rip.

-No, no podemos llevarla…- comenzó a decir Aidan, pero en ese instante Mindy volvió a llorar – está bien, está bien, la llevaremos, pero recuerda que terminaremos muy tarde, no podrá estar despierta hasta entonces. –

-Llevaremos una bolsa de dormir, la vigilaremos todo el tiempo.- Rip se encogió de hombros.

-¡Siii! Será una pijamada en el museo – dijo la niña y regresó a su castillo temporalmente olvidado.

-No creo que sea buena idea, - dijo Aidan mirando molesto a Rip.

-¿Quieres que siga gritando?-Rip miró escéptico a Aidan, y luego se recostó en la arena.

-En buen lío nos metimos, cuando Ace nos dijo que pronto nos daría una misión, pensé que sería algo más fácil, como luchar con extraterrestres o pelear con algún villano, no cuidar a esa niña.- dijo Aidan recostándose también.

-No exageres, te ves feo enojado – dijo Rip coquetamente acariciando el rostro de Aidan y recostándose de lado para verlo bien. Su novio le devolvió la mirada unos segundos y acarició su rostro, mientras también se recostaba de lado para verlo.

-Mindy está muy callada, no crees – dijo Aidan sin dejar de ver a Rip.

-Si, eso creo, - Rip se levantó unos segundos y vio a Mindy correr hacia el mar, para luego agregar en tono casual. – ah, es que va al agua.-

-Ya veo, - dijo Aidan suspirando, pero luego los dos reaccionaron como si les hubieran lanzado un balde de agua helada y dijeron al mismo tiempo:

-"¡AL AGUA!"-

A los dos chicos no les quedó otro remedio que levantarse de su cómoda posición para correr tras Mindy, que estaba parada a orilla del mar viendo el agua.

-Espera, Mindy, - gritó Rip.

-No puedes ir sola, es peligroso, - gritó Aidan adelantándose para alcanzarla. Cuando lo hizo la abrazó por la espalda, pero la niña volvió a morderlo.

-¡Ayyy! No puede ser – el chacal lagrimeó un poco ante el incidente, pero ahora ya estaba harto, soltó a Mindy en la playa y la miró amenazante. – Mira, niña, ya me cansé de que me estés mordiendo a cada rato, te voy a… - Aidan no pudo continuar, afortunadamente para Mindy llegó Rip y se interpuso.

-Mindy, ¿porqué muerdes a Aidan? – preguntó Rip, la niña se encogió de hombros.

-Sabe rico – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Eso es cierto, - dijo Rip, Mindy lo miró sorprendida pero Aidan le dio un zape - ¡Auch! Quiero decir, no lo hagas, Mindy, por favor, le duele- dijo Rip mirando a Aidan, que estaba sonrojado.

-De acuerdo, lo siento, Aidan-Chan – dijo Mindy mirando tiernamente a Aidan, el cual, a pesar de estar molesto, solo asintió ante la mirada tierna de la niña.

-Está bien, oye, no debes correr sola hacia la playa, si quieres nadar, avísanos, es peligroso que vengas sola – dijo Aidan, algo en su interior lo hacia sentir bien al ver a la niña que parecía haber sufrido un cambio drástico de actitud con el solo hecho de que Rip le había pedido "por favor" que no lo mordiera.

-De acuerdo, - dijo Mindy de pie en la playa.

-¿quieres nadar? – dijo Aidan, al notar que Mindy no dijo nada más. Pero la niña miró con cierto recelo el agua, al parecer solo se había acercado a verlo.

-ahora no, mas tarde tal vez – dijo y se alejó de ahí para regresar a su castillo de arena. Aidan la miró confundido.

Lejos de ahí, Optimatus había salido de su recámara en su nave para realizar algunas alteraciones en el sistema de recepción de órdenes de sus robots, principalmente porque había uno que no lo dejaba salir de su recámara y a su compañera Shadow le estaba lavando la boca con jabón. Esa era la última vez que cometía ese humillante error, no iba a permitir que una chiquilla como Mindy se burlara de él.

-Esa mocosa, no se para que la quieres, - gritó Shadow con su voz de serpiente escupiendo jabón. – a mi parecer debemos deshacernos de ella, eso sí le dolerá a la RaySpirit.

-Paciencia, mi estimada Shadow, esa zorra no es la única interesada en la niña, el coyote amigo de mi hermana también tiene cierto interés en el asunto, si la atrapamos tu te quedarás con esa tal Kamui y yo me encargaré de sacarle provecho a ese genio, además los poderes de la chiquilla son algo muy especial, también buscaré como beneficiarme de eso.

-No se como, ese viejo coyote desapareció, no sabemos donde rayos estará. El maldito se llevó a la niña.-

-Si, pero se me ocurre una idea, antes de que se escapara, lancé un dispositivo que bloqueó todos sus sistemas de comunicación, y mis espías han estado siguiendo a los loonatics, y he constatado que el coyote ese no ha hecho contacto con ellos. –

-si, tampoco se ha podido comunicar con la RaySpirit, ¿y eso qué? –

-Que nuestro plan tiene posibilidades aún.- dijo Optimatus con voz fría. Entonces envió un mensaje hacia la torre de los loonatics, y Shadow hizo lo mismo en la casa de Kamui.

El mensaje decía: "Tenemos a la pequeña imitadora de voz, si la quieren recuperar con vida, vengan a la fábrica abandonada al sur de la ciudad a media noche, o la niña lo pasará muy mal".

+++++

En tanto, los loonatics están en su misión, pero Tech parece preocupado. Después de un rato de tratar de comunicarse con su padre y preguntar como están sin recibir respuesta, comienza a impacientarse.

-Oye, Tech, ¿qué sucede? – preguntó Ace descendiendo.

-Mi padre no responde, estoy preocupado, Kamui tampoco contesta mis llamadas, presiento que algo no anda bien.-

-Si, nosotros hemos estado siguiendo un rastro falso tras otro, esto me empieza a dar mala espina – dice Lexi acercándose también para escuchar la conversación entre Ace y Tech.

-No se porqué, pero presiento que alguien trata de jugarnos una broma – dice Duck molesto también.

-Creo que lo mejor es que regresemos al cuartel y esperemos órdenes de Zadavia y luego busquemos a tu padre y recojas a Mindy a ver si no destruyó su casa y el barrio donde vive tu papá, para que luego busques a Kamui y le dejes a Mindy y se haga cargo de ella y nosotros podamos seguir buscando a esos ladrones – dijo Rev en un par de segundos.

-Si, Rev tiene razón, por ahora regresemos a casa, "Loonatics, a volar".- dijo Ace y todos salieron tras él.

Al llegar a la casa lo primero que vieron fue el mensaje donde se les informaba del secuestro de Mindy, el cual no estaba firmado, así que no tenían idea de quien podía tener a la niña. Los Loonatics palidecieron al leerlo, principalmente Tech, el cual estaba preocupado por la niña y su padre, pues estaba seguro de que si la habían capturado, él no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados y probablemente habría salido seriamente lastimado,

"Dios, por eso no contesta"- Tech sintió ganas de llorar al pensar en esto, Ace le puso su mano sobre su hombro.

-Tranquilo viejo, encontraremos a Mindy y a tu papá, van a estar bien, ya lo veras.- dijo Ace deseando de corazón que sus palabras fueran ciertas, aunque tenía ciertas dudas al respecto.

No muy lejos de ahí, Kamui caminaba con Yuki de regreso a casa, ese asunto las había dejado algo confundidas, pues las banshees desaparecieron tan misteriosamente como habían aparecido, además, no estaba muy segura de que fueran banshees de verdad, algo la hacia desconfiar de la situación.

Al llegar a su casa, sintió una energía espiritual muy fuerte, al igual que Yuki, que la miró sorprendida y aterrada, la energía era muy parecida a la que había afuera de su casa el día que murió su abuela Irene, Kamui entró corriendo a la casa, para encontrar el mensaje que Shadow le había dejado.

Rápidamente salieron de la casa para encontrarse con Tech y los demás loonatics.

-Kamui – dijo Tech viendo a su novia, pero esta lo miraba muy enfadada, tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Tienen a Mindy! – le gritó - ¿Cómo dejaste que esto pasara? Yo confié en ti, Tech.- Kamui comenzó a llorar, Tech nunca la había visto así en el tiempo que tenía de conocerla, ella era tan despreocupada, pero parecía muy afligida, Tech se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-Lo lamento, Kamui, tuvimos una emergencia, se la dejé a mi papá, tampoco he sabido nada de él – dijo Tech con lágrimas. Kamui lo miró con ternura.

-Yo lo siento, ¿Tampoco sabes nada de Anoki-Sama? – la chica parecía realmente afectada, Tech negó con la cabeza, y ella lo abrazó llorando.

-Eh, chicos, lamento interrumpir, lo mejor será que vayamos a esa fábrica a buscar a Mindy y al señor Anoki antes de que todo empeore. – Ace se aventuró a decir.

A pesar de las protestas de Rev, Yuki quiso acompañarlos y se dirigieron al lugar del encuentro de los supuestos captores de Mindy, los loonatics estaban muy preocupados, sin saber que en esos momentos, Mindy caminaba junto a Rip y a Aidan al museo con una bolsa de dormir, su laptop y una bolsa con algunos bocadillos...

Rip y Aidan caminaban cargando un sarcófago de piedra pulida que parecía muy antiguo, lo estaban colocando con mucho cuidado sobre una repisa rodeada de un cristal, estaban terminando de acomodarlo, Rip lo sujetaba de un lado mientras Aidan sujetaba el otro para terminar de ponerlo en el lugar donde iba a ser exhibido cuando…

-Uy, ¿qué es esto? – una pequeña niña zorro observaba con detenimiento una máscara antigua, extendió sus deditos para tocarla cuando el joven chacal corrió hacia ella.

-No toques eso, Mindy, es una máscara ceremonial de hace más de dos mil años – Aidan se olvidó que compartía el peso del sarcófago con Rip, el cual se quedó en una situación muy alarmante sosteniendo el sarcófago él solo.-

-Disculpa… Aidan –dijo respirando con dificultad, el sarcófago de piedra estaba a punto de aplastarlo -¿te importaría dejar en paz a Mindy y ayudarme con esto? –

-Lo siento, Rip,- Aidan corre para socorrer a su compañero.

Ambos terminar de colocar esa pieza y se dirigen para acomodar unas piezas pequeñas más, pero notan que faltan algunas.

-¿Dónde quedaron las otras piezas? – pregunta consternado Aidan. Rip se encoge de hombros hasta que ven a una pequeña zorrita jugando con las piezas que necesitan.

-¡Niña, esos no son juguetes! – grita Aidan al ver como la niña maniobraba las frágiles piezas. – Dámelos ahora.

El chacal intenta quitárselos pero Mindy los sujeta con fuerza, el joven sabe que si los presiona demasiado esas piezas pueden llegar a sufrir daños irreparables debido a la antigüedad que tienen, pero la niña no parece dispuesta a ceder.

-No quiero, son míos – dice la niña mirando al joven con expresión molesta.

-No son tuyos – dice Aidan molesto- ni siquiera son míos, son del museo, así que dámelos ahora o voy a perder mi trabajo.

-¿Y pasaríamos todo el día en la playa? – pregunta la niña inocentemente.

-Ese no es el punto, dámelos ahora, Mindy – Aidan está desesperado, Mindy lo mira decidida, demostrando que no está dispuesta a ceder.

-Mindy, toma una moneda y ve a la máquina de dulces, ¿quieres? – dice Rip mirando a la niña, en ese momento la pequeña suelta las piezas, las cuales casi caen al suelo, pero Aidan las salva, la niña toma la moneda que le da Rip y corre a la máquina por una golosina.

-Te juro que la próxima vez le voy a dar un jalón de orejas a esa chiquilla – dice molesto el chacal, su compañero lo mira sonriendo.

-No jures nada, no te creo capaz, además, imagínate que lo hicieras, la niña se pone a gritar y todas las vitrinas iban a volar en pedazos.-  
Aidan se imagina la situación y suspira resignado.

-Creo que tienes razón, pero tampoco le podemos estar dando golosinas para que se ponga en paz, tanta azúcar le va a dar más energía.-

-Si, voy por un café, ¿quieres uno? – dice Rip a su compañero, Aidan asiente.

-Crema y azúcar – dice, Rip camina hacia la máquina tranquilamente, en eso Mindy lo alcanza.

-Yo también quiero café – dice la niña a Rip antes de que abandone la sala.

-Tú no debes tomar café, te traerá un chocolate caliente – dice Aidan, pero Mindy se cruza de brazos y lo mira molesta.

-Quiero café – dice la niña mirando a Aidan.

-Que no, lo que queremos es que te duermas, no que tengas más energía.- Aidan le devuelve la mirada molesto.- ahora toma tus galletas ysiéntate a jugar con tu computadora.

-Quiero café – vuelve a decir la niña pateando el suelo.

-No, los niños no deben beber café – dice Aidan decidido, pensando que iba a discutir con la niña, y de pronto recuerda que Tech también discute de la misma forma con la niña, y se estremece pensando que se está volviendo tan gruñón como el genio coyote, está pensando esa teoría cuando siente que Mindy lo muerde en el brazo.

-¡QUIERO CAFÉ! –vuelve a decir la niña alzando un poco la voz.

-¡Ayyy! Que no…- Aidan se acerca amenazante recogiendo las mangas de su camisa, la niña retrocede, pero el joven chacal no puedecontinuar, porque llega Rip con tres vasos térmicos y le da uno a la pequeña, interponiéndose entre ella y Aidan –

-Toma tu café – dice Rip dándole el vaso ante la mirada molesta de Aidan.

-¡RIP! No debes darle café – parecía que Aidan iba a quitarle el vaso a Mindy, pero Rip lo detiene mientras le da a Aidan su vaso.

-Este café sabe a chocolate – dice la zorrita probando el contenido de su vaso con tapadera, la niña no observaba el contenido.

-Así sabe el café, ¿nunca lo habías probado? – dice Rip con naturalidad mirando a la niña, Mindy niega con la cabeza, pero parece convencida y se sienta bebiendo de su vaso.

-¿Le diste chocolate? – pregunta Aidan a su compañero en voz baja.

-¿No creías que realmente le iba a dar café? – Rip coloca su vaso cerca de donde están trabajando – lo único que me molesta es haber tenido que mentirle, pero mientras esté tranquila, luego me preocuparé por mi dilema moral.-

-Eres un genio – dice Aidan sonriéndole con ternura, y ambos continúan con su trabajo.

La niña extiende su bolsa de dormir y se sienta en ella jugando con su computadora y bebiendo su vaso, al cabo de unas horas, se queda dormida. Rip la acomoda en la bolsa de dormir, y Aidan la cubre con una manta, asegurándose de que no tenga frío.

-Al fin se durmió – dice Rip, mirando a la niña, de pronto siente como Aidan lo abraza desde atrás.

-Eres bueno con los niños, Rip – dice Aidan mientras besa el cuello de Rip, Rip se estira un poco para que Aidan siga besándolo.

-Y tú eres un poco impaciente, ya te pareces a Tech – le contesta Rip sonrojado, mientras acaricia la mejilla de Aidan. Aidan parece molestarse un poco ante esta acusación, aunque él mismo lo había pensado.

-si, como a mí es al que le ha tocado la peor parte de esta aventura, ¿ya olvidaste que la niña me usó para "afilar" sus dientes? – Aidan se soba un poco el brazo recordando las mordidas de Mindy.

-¡Ay, pobre de ti!- dice Rip siguiéndole el juego y sobándole el brazo también. Aidan disfruta la caricia y comienza a acariciar el pecho de Rip, bajando lentamente, pero al llegar a "cierto punto" Rip se obliga a sí mismo y a su compañero a recuperar la cordura, pues a pesar de estar disfrutando las caricias de su novio, tienen trabajo que hacer.

-Ya estate quieto, Aidan, si no, no vamos a terminar nunca – Rip se separa del abrazo de Aidan, quien llora como perrito, causando una sonrisa divertida de Rip.

-De acuerdo, pero antes… -Aidan se acerca y besa a Rip en los labios – listo, continuemos. –  
Ambos continúan trabajando mientras Mindy duerme pacíficamente en un rincón.

Lejos de ahí, Anoki llega a su casa, y descubre que al parecer alguien ha registrado el lugar, pues todo se encuentra revuelto. Cerca de ahí escucha ruido, y el hombre alcanza a esconderse en un rincón. Descubre dos sujetos muy extraños que al parecer están buscándolo.

-Te dijo que escuché algo por aquí, si ese viejo regresa, lo más seguro es que traiga a la niña, Madame Shadow nos despellejará si no llevamos a la chiquilla – dice el hombre a su compañero, Anoki palidece al escuchar que esos hombres pretenden encontrar a Mindy, y desea con todo su ser que no se les ocurra ir a buscarla con Aidan y Rip. Sin embargo, nota una peculiaridad en esos dos sujetos, pues al parecer se alejan lo más posible de la luz del sol, además de su ropa negra, y de su aspecto siniestro, esos dos eran una especie de demonios o… ¿vampiros? Ya nada le sorprendería a esas alturas, pero piensa aprovechar esa situación. Con cuidado se dirige a unos estantes, y toma un par de aparatos y comienza a maniobrar en ellos, los dos hombres misteriosos lo escuchan y se dirigen hacia donde está escondido, pero justo a tiempo saca un curioso dispositivo que lanza una especie de rayo sumamente luminoso hacia donde estaban sus agresores, los cuales aúllan adoloridos, para luego desaparecer entre las sombras.

Anoki queda cegado unos segundos por la luz, pero al recuperar la visión decide ir a buscar a su hijo para advertirle de la situación. Sigue tratando de comunicarse en vano con Tech, pues al parecer los transmisores no funcionan. Toma su vieja auto nave y sale de ahí con cuidado, dirigiéndose a la casa de Kamui, con la esperanza de encontrar al menos a la chica y advertirle del peligro. Al llegar encuentra la nota que dice que tienen a Mindy, y que les piden ir a la fábrica abandonada, Anoki no puede creerlo, pues sabe que Mindy se encuentra en Hawai con Aidan y Rip, pero piensa que les han tendido una trampa y se dirige a toda velocidad hacia allá.

En tanto, cerca de media noche, los loonatics, acompañados de Kamui y Yuki, llegan a la fábrica abandonada, Kamui rápidamente se pone en guardia, ella y Yuki pueden sentir que ese lugar está lleno de una energía negativa, que los demás no pueden describir pero les provoca escalofríos.

-Este lugar es tenebroso, parece salido de una película de terror – dice Lexi observando el lugar tan oscuro. Tech saca unos artefactos como pelotas que vuelan por el techo para encenderse y brindar luz. El lugar parece tenebroso, y al fondo observan a Optimatus acompañado de la misteriosa mujer de negro.

-Vaya, vaya, la temible "RaySpirit", no eres tan impresionante como decían, la verdad pareces una chiquilla…- Shadow comienza a hablar con voz de serpiente, pero Kamui la señala con su dedo índice.

-¿Quién rayos eres? No te conozco, pero si tienes a mi hermana más te vale no haberle hecho nada malo, asquerosa vampiro –

-Si quieres ver a tu hermana entera, más te vale que tu y tus amigos se entreguen por las buenas, o la próxima vez que vean a la niña será en pedacitos,- la mujer ríe con maldad.

-Dejen a Mindy, Optimatus, justo cuando creí que no podías caer más bajo –Ace le dirige una mirada de odio a Optimatus, que sonríe maliciosamente.

-Si, no estoy muy seguro de entregar a la pequeña, me ha hecho pasar algunos malos ratos – Optimatus mira a los Loonatics con veneno, ellos se preparan para atacar, pero de pronto aparece Anoki atravesando una ventana y salpicando de vidrios.

-¡Qué rayos hace ese tipo aquí! Creí que tus ayudantes lo habían capturado, Shadow –

-Tech, Kamui, Mindy no está con ellos, ella está a salvo, no se preocupen – gritó Anoki, Tech y Kamui suspiraron aliviados, al igual que los demás Loonatics.

-Bien, eso mejora la situación, -dice Ace mirando a sus oponentes.

-¡EXORCISTA!- grita Shadow lanzándose sobre Kamui, la chica se lanza al ataque gritando: "Raykiri" y un rayo de luz ilumina el lugar, Shadow aúlla adolorida y desaparece en los rincones con Kamui detrás de ella, Optimatus activa sus robots, los cuales atacan a los loonatics mientras él sale corriendo, Lexi y Rev corren tras él mientras los demás lanzan sus ataques a los robots. Una vez destruidos, corren para alcanzar a Lexi y a Rev, encontrando a Lexi únicamente.

-¿Dónde está Rev, Lexi? – pregunta Tech preocupado.

-Va siguiendo a Optimatus para que no escape, ahora dígame, señor Coyote, ¿donde dejó a Mindy? debemos ir por ella ahora antes de que Optimatus la encuentre.-

Pero Anoki nota algo raro en la chica, su mirada parece diferente, además de en el poco tiempo que tiene de conocerlo, nunca lo ha llamado "Señor Coyote", solo "Señor Anoki".

-Te lo diría, claro, si fueras Lexi – Anoki la mira furioso, la chica se sonroja y los demás lo miran incrédulo, como si estuviera desvariando. Pero en eso aparece Kamui y se lanza sobre "Lexi", la cual se transforma dejando ver su verdadero ser: "Shadow".

-Ahh, maldita seas, Asakura, - grita al recibir el golpe de Kamui, y desaparece por otra puerta. Los loonatics la siguen y encuentran ahí a Lexi.

-¿qué sucede? – pregunta viendo a sus compañeros. Duck se acerca y le lanza un huevo de plasma a la cara.

-Ni creas que nos vas a engañar otra vez, cosa rara – luego hace pose de "lo se todo", -Danger Duck es demasiado listo para…-

-Eh, Duck – dice tranquilamente Kamui.

-… dejarse engañar dos veces con el mismo truco, además tu disfraz de Lexi es demasiado malo, ella no está tan gorda – Duck señala con su dedo índice a Lexi, la cual parece que va a explotar en cualquier momento.

-Duck, esta si es Lexi – dice Kamui en voz baja al joven Pato que parece que se va a desmayar.

-¿estás segura? –luego mira a Lexi que parece dispuesta a matarlo, no solo por lanzarle un huevo a la cara, sino por haberla llamado "gorda"

-¿Porqué no me dijiste antes? –

-Lo intenté, pero no me dejaste – Kamui suspira, Lexi le lanza su rayo psíquico al pobre pato que salta adolorido.  
Optimatus logra escapar, pero Kamui ataca a Shadow, y esta desaparece entre las sombras.

Kamui se queda unos minutos pensativa, hasta que Tech se acerca a ella y le toca el hombro.

-Estoy preocupada, esto va a seguir pasando, por hacerme daño a mí van a intentar lastimar a Mindy, no se si fue buena idea que viniera a vivir conmigo –Kamui respira profundamente.

-Ella estará bien, tiene a su "hermana mayor" para protegerla, además, Optimatus ya se dio cuenta de los poderes de Mindy y tampoco la va a dejar en paz, nosotros debemos cuidarla – Tech le habla tiernamente, ella lo mira preocupada.

-Creo que a esto se refería Tamara cuando decía que la vida que llevamos es muy peligrosa, ahora también será un riesgo para Mindy.

-La vida en si es un riesgo, no te preocupes, Mindy estará bien, la protegeremos, - al decir esto besa a Kamui tiernamente en los labios, ella acaricia su mejilla.

-Ejem, disculpen, "Tórtolos" –dice Lexi acercándose tímidamente, Kamui se sonroja un poco y baja la mirada, - creo que ahora debemos ir por Mindy –

Duck se acerca amenazante.

-¡¿Estás segura de que eres Lexi y no la chica de negro? –

-¡Otra vez, Duck! ¿Quieres que te confirme que soy yo? – Las orejas de Lexi brillan en un tono rosa, igual que sus ojos, y Duck retrocede un poco.

-Está bien, está bien, te creo –

Anoki, temiendo que aún esté cerca algún aliado de Shadow u Optimatus, le muestra un mapa a Tech para decirle donde se encuentra Mindy.

-¿En serio la llevaste ahí? – pregunta Tech sorprendido.

-Si, accedieron gustosos a cuidarla – Dice Anoki, recordando la cara de Aidan y como trataba de decirle a Rip que no aceptara.

-Bien, vamos por Mindy – dice Tech.

-¿qué hay de los criminales que seguíamos? –pregunta Lexi.

-Los buscaremos al volver, al parecer nunca estuvieron en Acmetrópolis, -Ace se rasca la cabeza, visiblemente preocupado.

Después de hablar con Zadavia, los loonatics se dirigen a buscar a Mindy.

Son las cinco de la mañana en Hawai, Aidan y Rip han terminado exitosamente de montar la exhibición de Anubis, Aidan toma a Mindy en sus brazos, la niña recarga la cabeza en el hombro del chacal, aún dormida. Rip la cubre con la frazada y levanta el resto de las cosas, luego los tres se dirigen a la casa de Aidan tranquilamente.

CASI DOS HORAS Y MEDIA DESPUES...

Son las siete y media de la mañana, cuando una pequeña niña zorro despierta. Se frota los ojos y mira a todos lados tratando de reconocer el lugar donde se encuentra. Esa no es su habitación. Se queda sentada un rato y se da cuenta de que en el piso hay dos muchachos dormidos sobre unas mantas. Uno de ellos es un chacal, el otro es un correcaminos. Entonces recuerda poco a poco que fue llevada con esos dos chicos por su abuelo para que se hicieran cargo de ella por un rato, pues tenía algunos asuntos que atender, la niña se pregunta donde estará su abuelo Anoki.

Mindy se levanta con cuidado de la cama, tratando de no hacer ruido. Ignora que los chicos se acaban de acostar apenas hace dos horas, pero están tan plácidamente dormidos, que la niña trata de no despertarlos, pero ya siente hambre así que se dirige a la cocina. Se sirve un poco de cereal con leche, y se sienta en la mesa de la cocina encendiendo la televisión, cambiando de canal hasta encontrar uno donde pasaran caricaturas.

Iban a ser las diez y media cuando un joven chacal dormía muy a gusto. Se recuesta boca arriba y extiende su brazo derecho sobre las frazadas en las que duerme, hasta sentir a su compañero, el cual está de espaldas hacia él. Aidan abre los ojos, y al notar a Rip lo abraza suavemente por la espalda, incluso sube una pierna sobre él para asegurarlo mejor.

Rip siente que Aidan lo abraza y le agrada la sensación de sentir su aliento en su cuello. Pero luego recuerda que Mindy está en la recámara.

-hummm… Aidan,… estate quieto – dice Rip mientras su novio deja besos en su cuello-

Sin embargo, la sensación le parece muy agradable, y deja que Aidan continúe. Al cabo de unos minutos Rip decide incorporarse un poco para ver como está Mindy, ante las protestas de Aidan. Rip mira la cama: las sábanas están desarregladas, y Mindy no está.

Sin embargo, el chico se recuesta de nuevo al lado de Aidan.

-Mindy no está en la cama – dice suavemente Rip.

-¿entonces qué hacemos en el suelo? – pregunta Aidan acariciando el rostro de Rip.

Pero la realidad les cae como balde de agua helada a ambos.

-¡MINDY NO ESTA! – gritan al mismo tiempo y se levantan muy a su pesar de su cómoda posición.

Salen corriendo de la recámara y se encuentran a la pequeña recostaba boca abajo en el piso de la sala con su rostro entre sus manos,

-hola – dice sin siquiera voltear a verlos.

-Niña, ¿porqué te saliste de la habitación?- Aidan respira agitadamente, Mindy lo mira levantando una ceja.

-Tenía hambre, y ustedes estaban "muy" dormidos.- la niña sigue viendo el programa.

-¿Ya desayunaste algo? – pregunta Rip viendo a la niña, la cual asiente.

-Cereal – dice vagamente.

Aidan y Rip se dirigen a la cocina y encuentran el plato de Mindy aun en la mesa. Aidan lo levanta y lo pone en la máquina lava-platos, la cual automáticamente comienza a limpiarlo.

-Creo que no es tan mala después de todo, - dice mirando a Rip sacar dos tazones más para ponerlos sobre la mesa – después de todo, nos dejó dormir.-

-ella no es mala, solo le gusta tu sabor – dice Rip sonriendo maliciosamente, haciendo que Aidan lo mire molesto al recordar las mordidas que Mindy le ha dado.

Después de desayunar, se dirigen a la sala. Mindy sigue viendo la televisión, pero parece aburrida.

-Mindy, ¿quieres ir a la playa? – dice Rip viendo a la pequeña, la cual se levanta corriendo y se va a la habitación.

-¿eso es un si o un no? –pregunta Aidan confundido.

Cinco minutos más tarde llega Mindy con el traje de baño que le habían comprado el día anterior, además de su cubeta, sus palitas y el inflable.

-creo que dijo que si – dice Rip divertido.

-Espéranos aquí, pequeña – dice Aidan y se dirige a la recámara seguido de Rip, ambos salen usando entallados trajes color negro, típicos de los chicos que practican surf. Salen todos juntos, Aidan va al garage para recoger dos tablas, y le entrega una a Rip.

-Bien, según el periódico, hay buenas olas el día de hoy, vamos a practicar un poco, ¿te parece, Rip? – Aidan le sonríe a su compañero, pero Rip mira a Mindy.

-¿pero que hay de Mindy? – pregunta Rip.

-Bueno, uno entra al mar mientras el otro la cuida en la playa, nos turnamos – luego se dirige a la pequeña que lo mira curiosa. -¿te parece bien?-

-Te ves muy chistoso – dice Mindy señalando a Aidan con su dedo índice, el chico se sonroja y baja las orejas resignado.

Al llegar a la playa, Aidan observa una ola espectacular, y sale corriendo para alcanzarla.

-Es mia – le dice a Rip mientras corre, el correcaminos lo mira resignado, - ¡la siguiente la alcanzas tú!-  
Rip se sienta en la arena junto a Mindy, que deja a un lado sus juguetes para observar a Aidan emocionada. Rip se recuesta, pero como está muy cansado aún por haber trabajado tanto la noche anterior, comienza a quedarse dormido, mientras Aidan disfruta de la ola en su tabla, incluso parándose de manos, luego dando un ágil salto hacia atrás.

Mindy corre hacia la playa emocionada al ver que Aidan está cerca, pero en cuanto el agua comienza a mojar sus pies, la niña empieza a temblar viendo a lo lejos, en su mente escucha gritos, recuerdos de su pasado que no se han ido y no la dejan en paz, pero que no puede recordar claramente. Se queda parada un momento con la mente en blanco mientras el agua moja sus pies. No escucha que Aidan le grita a ella y a Rip.

De pronto una ola llega a la playa y la tumba, la pequeña es cubierta por el agua y arrastrada un par de metros adentro, cuando se incorpora sus pies no tocan el suelo, y comienza a llorar desesperada moviendo brazos y piernas, tratando de llegar a la superficie. De pronto siente un brazo que la sujeta de la cintura desde atrás y la levanta a la superficie para luego llevarla a la playa.

Aidan baja lentamente a Mindy, Rip ya había corrido a su lado, y Aidan lo mira molesto.

-¡Cómo pudiste dormirte! – Aidan le grita a Rip, que baja la cara apenado – Mindy pudo ahogarse –

-Lo siento, no se que me pasó – dice Rip, con lágrimas en sus ojos, Aidan se siente mal por hablarle de esa manera, pero lo que importa ahora es que Mindy esté bien.

La pequeña cae de rodillas en la arena respirando con dificultad y llorando con fuerza.

-¡Quiero ir a casa! – comienza a decir gritando.

-Está bien, nos iremos a la casa y…- comienza a decir Aidan acariciando el cabello de la niña, pero la niña quita la mano de Aidan de un manotazo.

-¡NO! ¡TU CASA NO! ¡QUIERO IR CON MI HERMANA! –la niña suspira y sigue llorando.

-Vamos a la casa y le hablamos otra vez, Mindy, ya cálmate – dice Aidan tratando de tranquilizar a la pequeña, Rip se queda un poco retirado. –Solo voy a buscar mi tabla y nos vamos – Aidan se queda pensativo, ya ha pasado casi un día entero y no tienen noticias ni del señor Anoki, ni de Tech, ni de Kamui.

-Yo la busco, tú quédate con Mindy, no sea que me vuelva a dormir y le pase algo – dice Rip algo resentido, Aidan iba a decirle algo, pero Rip se encamina ya a buscar la tabla de Aidan. Aidan carga a Mindy en sus brazos y la niña se acurruca en su hombro sin dejar de llorar. Rip lo sigue de cerca con la mirada baja.

Al llegar la deja suavemente en un sillón, Rip está en el garage guardando las tablas, aún se siente bastante mal por lo sucedido.  
Aidan prepara algo de chocolate caliente para Mindy, la niña se queda en el sillón abrazando sus piernas y sus rodillas a la altura del rostro. Aún escucha los gritos en su mente… esos gritos… ¿de quien eran esos gritos? ¿qué decían?...-"Sujétate, no te sueltes" ¿Quién le gritaba?  
Aidan se sienta a su lado y le ofrece el chocolate, pero la niña ignora la taza y abraza con fuerza al chico y renueva su llanto.  
Aidan acaricia la espalda de la niña, preocupado de lo que dirán Tech y Kamui cuando se enteren de lo ocurrido, no volverán a confiar en ellos por arriesgar de esa forma a Mindy, el chico ya ni se acuerda de las mordidas que le dio la niña, solo se queda ahí acariciando su espalda dulcemente, hasta que la pequeña se queda dormida.

-ella… ¿está bien? – Rip se acerca tímidamente. Aidan levanta a Mindy en sus brazos para llevarla a la recámara para que duerma.

-Si, solo fue el susto – dice mientras camina seguido de Rip, luego se detiene un momento.- En serio lamento haberte gritado en la playa, Rip –

Aidan baja la mirada, y luego la levanta para ver a Rip, el chico parece a punto de llorar.

-No, tenías razón, fue una imprudencia de mi parte, pudo pasarle algo peor a Mindy, lamento haberme dormido.-

-Fue un accidente, no pensemos en eso, lo bueno es que Mindy ahora está bien. Eso es lo único que importa – Aidan recuesta a la niña y salen de la habitación para quedarse un rato en la sala mirando de reojo a Rip. Estaba muy preocupado de que Rip se molestara y quisiera irse y dejarlo solo. Rip lo mira pensativo, al cabo de un rato se acerca y se recarga en el hombro de Aidan, mientras éste acaricia su espalda


	3. RECUERDOS DEL PASADO

**bien, el capitulo 3 arriba, no me estoy tardando mucho porque esta historia ya la había escrito, solo la estoy re escribiendo. (nota: pueden leerla en mi home page en DEVIANT ART, espero que les guste y me dejen reviews ahi tambien.**

Empezaba a caer la tarde, después de un recorrido en la ciudad de Acmetrópolis, los loonatics deciden comunicarse con Zadavia para reportar el hecho de que los ladrones de Vantix 7 no aparecen por ningún lado.

-Dile a la embajadora que lo sentimos mucho, pero ya hemos recorrido toda la ciudad, tal vez sus ladrones decidieron irse a otro sitio – Dice Ace a la rubia mujer.

-Está bien, muchachos, -Zadavia baja un poco la mirada al notar que Tech está al lado de Kamui – vayan a buscar a Mindy, si hay noticias de Vantix 7 yo les haré saber, Zadavia fuera –

-Tech, ¿ya podemos ir por Mindy? – Kamui toca el hombro de Tech con ternura, este la mira y asiente.

Toman la nave y salen con dirección a Hawai, acompañados de Kamui, Yuki e incluso Anoki va con ellos. Sin embargo, no notan que una extraña sombra los observa y decide seguirlos. Al cabo de unos minutos llegan a Hawai, Tech se comunica con Aidan, el cual se oye un poco desanimado, pero piensa que ese chico siempre ha sido algo retraído, además de que tal vez esté preocupado, pues será la primera vez que Rev vea a Rip desde que éste se fue a vivir con él.

Sin embargo, Kamui parece ansiosa, como si presintiera algo.

-Mindy, ya va a venir tu hermana por ti, debes estar contenta – dice Rip con tono casual, la pequeña está sentada en la sala con su computadora. Está muy seria, pero parece haber superado el incidente de esa mañana, pues parece tranquila. Aidan se sienta a su lado.

-Tío Aidan – dice la niña recargándose en el hombro del chacal.

-Si – dice el muchacho sorprendido.

-¿Le vas a decir a mi hermana lo que pasó esta mañana en la playa?- La niña mira preocupada a Aidan, el muchacho suspira.

-Tengo que hacerlo – dice sin ánimos.

-Pero si le dices ya no me va a dejar venir con ustedes – dice la niña en tono de súplica.

-Pero es que debo decírselo.- el chacal pensó que ayer le hubiera dicho "Sería fabuloso que no volvieras", pero en ese momento no estaba seguro, a pesar de todo Mindy era una niña adorable y le gustaría que la pequeña regresara.

-Hagamos un trato, - dice la niña con mirada pícara – tu no le dices nada a mi hermana de las mordidas, y no le decimos nada de lo que ocurrió en la playa, ¿de acuerdo? – la niña ladea la cabeza, Aidan y Rip se ríen con ganas.

-Lo siento, Mindy, lo de la playa debo decirle, pero no te preocupes, lo de las mordidas lo pasamos por alto, no te preocupes.- Aidan le sonríe a la niña. Pero la pequeña no parece convencida, así que se levanta y se va al jardín.

Aidan y Rip se quedan mirándose preocupados. Media hora más tarde, los loonatics descienden cerca de la casa de Aidan. Kamui corre para buscar a su hermana y saludar a sus amigos.

-Hola, Aidan-chan ¿y Mindy? –pregunta Kamui mirando a los chicos alegremente.-

-Está en mi recámara, viendo televisión; hola chicos, bienvenidos – Saluda sin mucho ánimo a los loonatics.

Rip se había quedado un poco retirado, parecía apenado de ver a su hermano nuevamente, Rev se baja de la nave y nota que Rip está algo alejado, y se queda pensando un rato, solo viéndolo, hasta que Tech le da un codazo en la espalda. El correcaminos lo mira molesto, pero Tech solo le hace una seña de que vaya con Rip, es el momento de hablar. Rev lo mira molesto pero entiende la indirecta de su compañero, así que camina despacio (raro en él) hasta llegar donde se encuentra su hermano recargado sobre la cerca de madera.

-Hola – dice Rev, sintiéndose bastante tonto, después de un par de meses sin ver a Rip, cualquiera pensaría que debería decir algo mejor que solo "Hola", pero no se le ocurría nada más que decir.

-Hola, Rev – dijo Rip sin mirarlo a los ojos, -oye, lamento haberme ido sin avisarte ese día, pero pensé que si te decía, no me ibas a dejar venir, y no quería discutir contigo en nuestro último día… juntos -

A Rev le sorprendió esto, no sabía que decir, se recargó en la cerca junto a su hermano.

-Este..., que bueno que no me dijiste, tienes razón, hubiera intentado detenerte, lo cual hubiera sido un error, porque por lo que veo, estás muy contento aquí, ¿o me equivoco? –

Rev mira a su hermano, definitivamente se ve más alegre que cuando vivía en Acmetrópolis, a pesar de que no es uno de sus mejores días, pero el semblante de Rip ha cambiado, incluso hasta en su modo de vestir se ve más alegre.

-Si, estoy muy feliz aquí, el próximo año entraré en la universidad, y mientras trabajo en el museo con Aidan, soy su asistente, entre los dos damos mantenimiento a las piezas, revisamos los hologramas de las exhibiciones, estoy muy feliz aquí… ¿has visto a mi papá? – pregunta Rip, de vez en cuando llama a su madre, pero su padre no responde sus llamadas y su madre siempre le dice "tu padre sigue tan cabeza dura como siempre, no te preocupes" y no le da mas detalles.

-Si, este, él está bien – dice Rev, no quiso mencionar a Rip que su padre estaba muy enfadado con su hijo, tanto que le decía a Rev que ahora él era hijo único, lo que le sorprendía a Rev era que su padre no estaba molesto con Rip por haberse ido con un chico, lo que realmente le molestaba a su padre es que Aidan fuera "un jodido canino" en palabras de su padre. –Ya sabes, igual que siempre.-

-Eso dice mi madre – Rip suspira resignado.

-Yo… lamento no haberte entendido, hermano, pero ahora cuentas con mi apoyo si esto es lo que tu quieres, lo que importa es que seas feliz, hermano, y dime, ¿Aidan… te … te… trata bien? –

Rev no sabía como preguntar, pero Rip le sonríe y se encoge de hombros.

-Supongo que sí, -luego se sonríe de forma pícara – y yo lo trato bien a él también – Rev se sonroja y piensa que la conversación llegó a un punto que no desea escuchar.

-Eh, que bien, hermano, yo… - pero en ese momento, escuchan a Kamui gritando.

-¡Pero como pasó eso, se supone que la estaban cuidando, Aidan! – Rev mira a Kamui, parece furiosa, y Aidan solo retrocede un poco con la cabeza baja.

-¿qué sucede? – pregunta Rev sorprendido. -Fue algo que pasó en la playa esta mañana, pero todo fue mi culpa – dice Rip visiblemente apenado, y le cuenta el incidente a Rev.

-¡Mindy! – grita Kamui –Tech, nos vamos, si ustedes quieren quedarse, quédense, pero Mindy y yo nos vamos.-

-Kamui, espera – Tech se sorprende al verla así.

-Hermana mayor, ¿estás enojada? – Mindy se acerca tímidamente,

-Vamos a casa, Mindy – Dice Kamui bajando un poco la voz y tomando la mano de Mindy, para luego jalarla hacia la nave, Tech se resigna y la sigue, igual que los demás loonatics.

-Bien, creo que será en otra ocasión cuando pasemos un día en Hawai, -dice con tristeza Lexi, luego se despide de Aidan.

Los muchachos se suben a la nave, Kamui sienta a Mindy en su asiento y le pone el cinturón. La pequeña se da cuenta de que no se despidió de Aidan y Rip.

-Si quieren se pudieron haber quedado ustedes, Mindy y yo nos iremos a casa en una auto nave – decía Kamui viendo los rostros de pena de los loonatics.-

-Ya, ni modo, otra vez será –decía Tech encendiendo la nave y empezando a elevarse sobre el mar.

-No me despedí de mi tío Aidan ni de mi tío Rip –dice Mindy, pero Kamui no la escucha.-

-Si, se que debes pensar que exageré, pero Mindy me preocupa, Aidan y Rip no debieron descuidarse así y ponerla en riesgo- Kamui le decía a Tech molesta.

-Yo no dije nada – dijo Tech, tenía razón, él no le había dicho nada a Kamui, obviamente ella empezaba a sentirse mal por la actitud que había tomado.

-Hermana mayor, no me despedí – volvió a decir Mindy, esta vez desabrochando su cinturón, pudo ver por la ventana a Aidan y Rip que estaban todavía en la playa, pero no la ven, así que se le hace fácil levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta de la nave Tech y Kamui están discutiendo, Yuki habla con Rev, que parece muy feliz por haber hablado con Rip, Anoki mira a Tech y a Kamui discutir como una vieja pareja de casados, y los otros chicos están ocupados viendo las computadoras, nadie nota a Mindy que se levanta, hasta que abre la puerta de la nave para despedirse de Aidan.

-¡Niña, regresa a tu asiento! – grita Tech, pero en ese momento, son atacados por uno de los robots de Optimatus, el disparo no daña la nave, pero la sacudida provoca que Mindy caiga de la nave de espaldas al mar.

-¡MINDY!- gritan todos al mismo tiempo, Kamui se levanta pero un nuevo impacto los alcanza, Tech tiene que retirarse, pues los ataques no cesan y si no se mueve van a destruir la nave. -¡Tech, Mindy está en el agua! – grita Kamui aterrada con lágrimas en los ojos, Tech está en un dilema, pues no dejan de atacarlos, y las naves robot se interponen entre ellos y Mindy, luego ven lo que parece ser sombras negras volando en el cielo.

Al parecer Shadow y Optimatus los siguieron. Mientras, Aidan observa la escena y se lanza al mar para sacar a Mindy. Afortunadamente la niña no tiene daño alguno, fuera del tremendo susto, pero las naves atacan a los loonatics, y un grupo de sombras se dirigen hacia ellos, pero al ver al chacal junto a Mindy, guardan su distancia. Al parecer esos seres aún temen a lo que pueda hacerles el joven. Pero aún así comienzan a amontonarse, son demasiados, y Aidan comienza a preocuparse también por Rip, ya que los monstruos se acercan a él.

-La niña, -dice uno de ellos – danos a la niña –

-Mindy, escucha – le dice el muchacho a la niña, que luce aterrada, no solo por haberse caído, sino por ver a esas extrañas criaturas, que al parecer han ido por ella – tienes que gritar –

-¿Qué les grito? – pregunta la niña confundida.

-Con tu poder, Mindy, grítales con tu súper poder – le dice Aidan.

-Tengo miedo – la niña se acurruca en el pecho del muchacho.

-No temas, Mindy, no voy a dejar que te pase nada, pero debes gritarles –

-No, tengo miedo de lastimarte a ti, tío Aidan, estás muy cerca- Aidan se conmueve al ver que a pesar de la situación, la niña está preocupada por él-

-No tengas miedo, Mindy, cuando yo te diga, les gritas, yo me sumergiré y así no me afectarás a mí, ¿de acuerdo? –

La niña asiente.

-Bien, cuando cuente tres,… uno… dos…TRES, AHORA MINDY- al decir esto, Aidan se sumerge, Mindy se concentra y lanza su alarido a donde se encuentran los macabros ayudantes de Shadow.

-¡!- Mindy lanza su poderosa onda sonora, los vampiros huyen despavoridos. Aidan sale a la superficie y nada hacia la orilla, hasta encontrarse con Rip. Aidan sujeta con firmeza a Mindy en sus brazos y corre antes de que sus atacantes regresen.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunta Rip a un lado de Aidan.

-Iremos al museo, nos esconderemos ahí –dice Aidan sin aliento. Mindy está en sus brazos y mira que los siguen soldados de Optimatus.

-Opti-soldados – dice usando la voz de Optimatus – dejen en paz a esos chicos – Pero para su desgracia, esta vez el truco no tiene efecto.

-ORDEN NO RECONOCIDA –dice uno de los soldados con voz robótica, al parecer Optimatus encontró la forma de que los soldados no obedezcan a Mindy.

Aidan corre junto con Rip y llegan al museo. Son casi las ocho de la noche y ya estaba cerrado, así que entran por la bodega, Aidan posa suavemente su mano en el escáner, el cual reconoce su huella y lo deja entrar.

Una vez dentro, cierra la puerta, para luego correr por una serie de pasillos que el chico conoce bien, mientras avanzan escuchan el ruido de los robots por fuera del museo. Al llegar a una bodega grande con distintos materiales almacenados que sirven para dar mantenimiento a las piezas del museo, Aidan baja lentamente a Mindy y la pone sobre un sillón. Luego la revisa para ver si tiene algún daño, pero la niña está en perfectas condiciones, solo un poco asustada, la niña se lanza sobre los brazos del muchacho y comienza a sollozar.

-Me salvaste, tío Aidan, otra vez, gracias – dice y esconde el rostro en el pecho de Aidan.

-No… no fue nada, pequeña, ¡qué bueno que estés bien! –

Rip se acerca a una pequeña computadora y entra al sistema de cámaras del museo, consigue tener acceso a la cámara que está en el estacionamiento y puede ver que los robots no alcanzaron a ver donde se escondieron.

-Estaremos seguros aquí, al menos un tiempo.- dice Rip, Aidan se queda mirando la computadora y luego mira a Mindy, esos días han sido terribles para la pobre niña.

Rip se acerca con dos vasos térmicos con café, Mindy se quedó dormida pocos minutos después de que llegaron a la sala del museo, Rip estaba preocupado de que hubiera sufrido algún daño al caer de la nave, pero Aidan dijo que estaba bien, que solo estaba cansada emocionalmente por lo ocurrido.

El joven chacal mira la computadora, afuera los robots parecen estar rastreándolos. En su mente planea una ruta de escape. Aidan ha trabajado ahí por un tiempo considerable, y conoce a la perfección todos las vías de escape posibles. Si, conoce ese lugar como la palma de su mano.  
Es distraído por Rip, que le ofrece un café con leche, llevan casi dos horas ahí, pero parecen estar realmente a salvo. Rip mira preocupado a su hermano pelear con los robots de Optimatus. Si, su hermano es un súper héroe, el ni siquiera pudo hacer nada cuando Mindy se cayó al agua, fue Aidan quien la rescató. Se sentía demasiado inútil, otra vez el sentimiento de inferioridad que lo invadía en Acmetrópolis comenzada a hacerlo su presa en Hawai.

-Rip, ¿Estás bien? – dice Aidan acariciando el rostro de su novio, que parecía algo melancólico.

-Si, no es nada, es solo que…- Rip mira a Aidan, que parecía realmente preocupado por él y no le gustaba que se preocupara. –me siento como un inservible, no he podido ayudar en nada, primero Mindy casi se ahoga por mi culpa, ahora pasa todo esto, no pude ni siquiera sacarla del agua, tú reaccionaste mucho más rápido y la salvaste, yo… solo estorbo –

-No digas eso, Rip, - Aidan sujeta el rostro de Rip desde la barbilla y lo acerca al suyo para unir sus labios, Rip se deja besar, era una sensación muy agradable. – No había nada que pudieras hacer, además, tú eres de gran ayuda, no necesito recordarte que eres el que "Domó" a la bestiecilla esa que duerme en el sillón, la misma que el día de ayer se dedicaba a masticarme.-

Rip no puede evitar reirse de esa afirmación al notar que Aidan tenía razón hasta cierto punto. Sin embargo se quedó petrificado al notar que el museo se estremecía, la batalla que se libraba a fuera se sentía donde estaban ellos.

Los loonatics peleaban con todas sus fuerzas con los robots de Optimatus, los cuales no eran muy resistentes, y poco a poco iban cayendo. Optimatus se lanzó sobre Ace, el cual sacó su espada y correspondió el ataque, Optimatus lo superaba en altura, pero el conejo no sabía darse por vencido.

Mientras Tech lanzaba rayos de una pistola laser que llevaba en su cinturón, pero no se concentraba en la pelea, pues miraba a Yuki y a Kamui pelear con los vampiros, ese par de chicas era muy hábil, no dejaba de sorprenderle la energía que desprendía Kamui, y Yuki no se quedaba atrás, pero estaba distraído y uno de los rayos de los robots le dio de lleno, así que solo alcanzó a gritar antes de convertirse en un montoncito de polvo, el cual pronto brilló con un color verde para regenerarse por completo tambaleante. "Cielos, como agradecía tener esa habilidad, no importaba tener láser en los ojos, o tele transportarse o escuchar ruidos a miles de kilómetros, no cambiaría su poder de regeneración molecular por nada del mundo."

-Eh, tu, sarnoso –dijo Duck con malicia –deja de estar viendo como bobo a tu chica y concéntrate.

Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, Duck tenía razón, pero es que Kamui lucía preciosa, con su delgado cuerpo y su angelical rostro, enmarcado con ese cabello negro…

-Ey, Tech, cuidado –la que gritó ahora fue Lexi, Tech comprendió que en realidad estaba muy distraído, así que decidió concentrarse.

Mientras, Kamui peleaba con Shadow y una docena de vampiros que no dejaban de atacarla, pero la chica fácilmente lanzó uno de sus ataques, provocando que varios de sus oponentes cayeran al suelo y se deshicieran en esferas de humo.  
Shadow estaba furiosa y no dejaría que su presa escapara, pero al parecer sus antepasados no le habían dicho cuan fuerte era en realidad aquella a la que llamaban "Rayspirit".

Kamui finalmente terminó con su oponente, lanzando un poderoso puñetazo cargado de energía espiritual, el ataque luminoso cegó a la reina vampiro y finalmente desapareció, no sin antes maldecir a Kamui.

Al desaparecer Shadow, todos los seguidores que le quedaban, desaparecieron con ella, Yuki vio como sus oponentes desaparecían sin dejar rastros, los cuales al parecer eran sombras controladas por Shadow.  
Yuki y Kamui corren hacia donde estaban los loonatics, en ese momento, Optimatus derrotado, desaparece por medio de un agujero de gusano, abandonando la pelea cobardemente.

Los loonatics terminan de derrotar a los pocos robots que quedaban.

Aidan y Rip observan la situación que está bajo control y deciden salir de su escondite. Aidan toma a Mindy en sus brazos, pero la pequeña despierta.

-Tío Aidan, ¿y los malos?- la niña mira con cierto temor al chacal, éste le sonríe para darle confianza.

-Tranquila, linda, ya se fueron.-

La niña sonríe y sale con los dos chicos. Kamui al ver a la pequeña sana y salva se alegra y la abraza, para luego correr y abrazar a Aidan, que viene junto con ella.

Kamui se siente rara, nunca había tenido la necesidad de manifestar sus sentimientos tan abiertamente, al contrario, siempre se consideraba a si misma una roca, pero de un tiempo a la fecha, se siente diferente, "¿Estaré madurando?".

El grupo se dirige a la casa de Aidan, al parecer el tema del "descanso" volvía a aparecer en el aire, después de todo, estaban en Hawai, podían aprovechar y quedarse un día o dos…

-Aidan-chan…-Kamui se acerca al chacal, el cual le sonríe – lamento haberme portado tan grosera contigo hace un rato, no debí explotar así por lo que pasó con Mindy, ¿Sabes? Yo nunca había sido así, no se que me pasó, creo que desde que descubrí que Shadow y Optimatus la buscaban, me preocupé demasiado, y tenía miedo de que algo le pasara, pero Tech y el señor Anoki insistían en que estaba segura con ustedes, pero yo no estaba convencida, creo que busqué un pretexto para demostrarles que estaban equivocados, pero tenían razón, Mindy siempre estuvo segura, porque ustedes la protegieron, me gustaría tener algo mejor que decirte, pero solo puedo decir…"gracias, Aidan"- Kamui abraza a Aidan tiernamente, Tech la mira de reojo.

-Ejem, no es nada, Kamui, fue un placer ayudarles, además, tenías razón, nos descuidamos con Mindy y por eso la arrastró la ola.- Aidan bajó un poco la mirada.

-Pero fue mi culpa, -dijo algo apenado Rip – Mindy estaba conmigo, y me quedé dormido y no me di cuenta cuando salió corriendo.

-Bueno, tú, mocosa, no debes ir corriendo al mar tu sola, y tampoco debes quitarte el cinturón en la nave y salir corriendo a abrir la puerta y asomarte por ella cuando la nave ha despegado – Tech interviene en la conversación mirando a Mindy severamente con las manos en la cintura, la niña lo mira un poco molesta, pero luego hace pucheros y se recarga en el hombro de Anoki.

-Abuelito, dile que no me regañe – dice lagrimeando un poco la niña. Anoki le sonríe y luego mira con severidad a Tech.

-Ya déjala, hijo, no seas tan gruñón, ni que tu hubieras sido un santo a esta edad –

Tech tembló al intuir que su padre tal vez contaría una anécdota de alguna de sus travesuras, el coyote menor intenta hacer memoria para recordar algún evento especialmente vergonzoso que su padre pudiera sacar a la luz, pero estaba tan nervioso que no recordó ninguna hasta que…

-No puedo creer que Tech haya sido un chico travieso alguna vez – Kamui dice divertida viendo la cara de su novio –parece que nació siendo un chico amargado.

-¿Han visto el enorme cráter que está en el parque central, justo al lado de la fuente? – preguntó Anoki levantando una ceja, todos lo miraron y asintieron, todos, excepto Tech.

-Padre, no lo hagas – Tech palidecía, pero su padre se había decidido.

-bueno, pues Tech intentó hacer volar su primer cohete ahí, afortunadamente llegué a tiempo y pude sacarlo de ahí, si no hubiera volado en pedazos y en ese tiempo no se regeneraba como ahora, el cohete salió disparado y estalló un par de metros arriba, y dejó ese cráter, y lo hizo usando un bote de basura y algunas cosas que encontró por ahí.

-Si ya terminaste de avergonzarme, creo que podemos irnos, - Tech parecía molesto y apenado, los loonatics se reían de él, pero Kamui se acercó y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Entonces si eras un chico normal, yo que pensaba que habías nacido sermoneando a todo mundo.-

-¿Podemos quedarnos aquí? Quiero ir al museo donde trabajan mi tio Aidan y mi tío Rip para hacer otra exhibición, en la noche los tres montamos la exhibición de Anubis, hermana mayor, ¿sabías que Anubis era el antiguo Dios del inframundo en la cultura egipcia? –

-Guau, Mindy, ¡qué interesante! ¿Quién te enseñó todo eso? – Kamui estaba sorprendida realmente.

-Mi tio Aidan, me dijo que Anubis era el señor de la necro… necro… algo y que llevaba a los muertos al otro mundo…- Mindy parecía emocionada, Aidan se rió de que la niña recordara "casi" todo lo que le había dicho.

-Vaya, Aidan y Rip fueron muy buenos contigo, Mindy – dijo Kamui mirando agradecida a los chicos.

-Si, mi tío Rip me compró un traje de baño, un helado, unos lentes, una cubeta con palitas, un salvavidas de dragón, otro helado, .. niña enumeraba las cosas señalando sus dedos.

-¿Dos helados? – preguntó Tech molesto. Kamui lo miró como diciendo "gruñón".

-Si, el otro me lo compró para que ya no mordiera a mi tio Aidan, y luego fuimos a la playa, y jugamos en la arena…-

-Espera un momento, Mocosa, ¿mordiste a Aidan? – Tech se pone enfrente de Mindy de nuevo, Kamui parecía haber ignorado el hecho de que Mindy confesara haber mordido a Aidan. La niña parece hacer memoria señalando con sus dedos nuevamente.

-Pero solo fue poquitas veces – dice restándole importancia e ignorando a Tech – luego fuimos a trabajar al museo, llevé mi bolsa de dormir, tomamos café,…-

-¡Acaso fue más de una vez!... espera, ¿bebiste café?- Ahora Tech mira molesto a Aidan y a Rip, los cuales se encogen ante la mirada acusadora de Tech.

-Si, y sabía a chocolate caliente – dice Mindy sin importancia, Kamui la mira como si nada, lo cual saca más de quicio a Tech.

-No le vas a decir nada – Ahora Tech mira amenazante a Kamui, la chica se encoge de hombros.

-¿Por las mordidas, por el café, por ir al museo o porqué? Sé más específico, ¿quieres? – Kamui lo mira con cara de aburrida. Tech parecía histérico.

-Kamui, …- A Tech parecía que se le iba a saltar la vena de la sien en cualquier momento, Aidan lo notó y decidió alejar un poco a Mindy del medio.

-Bien, falta ver donde nos vamos a quedar – dice Ace tratando de cambiar de tema, Tech parecía a punto de matar a Kamui, o al menos darle una tunda a la pobre Mindy, afortunadamente para la pequeña Aidan la alejó de ahí.

-Mi casa no es muy grande, pero si quieren, pueden quedarse aquí, o si lo prefieren, buscaremos un hotel que tenga vacantes para todos.-  
Mindy se sube a un sillón y comienza a saltar, Tech no lo nota porque seguía regañando a Kamui por consentir demasiado a la pequeña, aunque Kamui le restara importancia.

Decidieron que se acomodarían ahí esa noche, Aidan les cedió la habitación a las chicas, (Kamui, Yuki, Lexi y Mindy) y el resto se acomodaría en la sala. A la mañana siguiente irian a la playa y a pasear. Esa noche Aidan y Rip no trabajarían, ya habían montado la exhibición de Anubis y hasta el lunes tenían trabajo en el museo, así que acompañaron a sus "visitas".

Salieron a cenar a un restaurant. Tech seguía regañando a Kamui a pesar de que esta lo ignoraba. Aidan y Rip estaban en una máquina de juegos con Mindy mientras traían sus órdenes. A los dos chicos cada vez les gustaba más estar en compañía de la niña a la que no estaban seguros de poder cuidar en un principio. Anoki platicaba animadamente con Ace y Duck, mientras Lexi, Yuki y Rev platicaban sobre lo que harían al día siguiente, la coneja tenía planeado ir de compras con las otras dos chicas y con Mindy, les prometió que les ayudaría a escoger trajes de baño sexys, cosa que a Rev no pareció gustarle mucho, no quería que ningún pervertido fuera a ver a su chica.

Esos momentos tranquilos eran los que más les gustaban, y los añoraban, pues no tenían muchos de esos momentos a menudo.

Finalmente, los Loonatics decidieron quedarse un par de días en Hawai, autorizados por Zadavia, claro está. A la mañana siguiente se levantaron muy temprano para ir al centro comercial. Lexi les había prometido a Kamui y a Yuki "asesorarlas" para comprarse trajes de baño. Yuki no estaba muy segura, pero Kamui solo se encogió de hombros.

Los que realmente estaban preocupados eran Rev y Tech. Rev temía que Lexi comprara algo demasiado llamativo para su novia y que alguien la viera e intentara hacer algo indebido, pero si eso sucedía ese pobre desgraciado sabría quien era Rev R. Runner.

Tech estaba preocupado, aunque ya se estaba acostumbrando a ver a Kamui con sus pantalones ajustados y su top que dejaba ver su vientre, desde que estaban en Hawai había dejado el abrigo en la nave, debido al calor de la isla, y pensaba que lucía muy sensual. Sin embargo, usar un traje de baño era otra cosa. Pero decidió comportarse, pues no quería que su padre lo considerada un loco celoso.

Anoki agradeció que le pidieran quedarse con ellos y pasar unos días, él había dicho que regresaría para que los chicos disfrutaran sus vacaciones, pues sentía que desencajaba un poco en el grupo, pero Kamui le insistió, al igual que Ace y Rev. Así que aceptó.

Mientras las chicas hacían sus compras, los chicos miraban aquí y allá. Ellos ya habían terminado de hacer sus compras (típico de los chicos, toman cualquier cosa y listo, las chicas debemos escoger las formas y colores correctos).

Mindy estaba algo retirada, pues era una niña y se estaba aburriendo. Además ella ya tenía traje de baño, se quedó con Anoki algo retirada observando una estrella marina que exhibían ahí y se quedó viéndola detenidamente por unos momentos. Era como si recordara algo… pero ¿qué?

-Mindy, linda, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Anoki viendo el semblante confundido de la niña.

La pequeña sacudió la cabeza y miró al coyote.

-Abuelito, ¿vamos a ver esos cometas por favor? – dijo la niña en tono de súplica, Anoki no pudo resistirse aunque quisiera.

Media hora más tarde, Yuki, Kamui y Lexi habían terminado de hacer sus compras y salían de la tienda con bolsas grandes, Rev se acercó rápidamente a Yuki, queriendo ver lo que había comprado, la chica cisne se sonrojó un poco, pero Lexi le dijo a su compañero que se alejara.

-Tranquilo, Rev, todo a su debido tiempo, lo verás más tarde cuando lo use en la playa.-

-Lexi, más te vale que no hayas escogido algo demasiado… este… demasiado provocativo, Yuki no es así, ella no usaría algo…- El correcaminos hablaba con dificultad, cosa rara en él.

-Tu no eres nadie para decirle lo que puede o no puede usar, Rev, ¿cierto, Yuki?- Lexi le sonrió a la chica y le guiñó un ojo, Yuki sonrió nerviosa pero no respondió. Kamui miraba los aparadores sorprendida de las novedades que podía ver. Tech se acercó a ella y tocó su hombro con dulzura.

-¿Tú tampoco me vas a mostrar lo que compraste todavía? –le dijo hablando muy cerca de su oído mientras la abrazaba por la cintura. La chica le acarició el rostro.

-hummm, no, te voy a hacer esperar a ti también.- dijo sonriendo con malicia.

Aidan y Rip se habían detenido a ver en una tienda de Surf unas tablas nuevas, estaban muy interesados viendo las novedades, y a pesar de que no querían ser muy demostrativos delante de los loonatics y sobre todo de Rev, Aidan pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Rip y Rip se recargó a él.

Rev estaba del otro lado e iba a correr a decirle algo, pero Tech lo nota y lo detiene jalándolo del brazo.

-¿Tú a donde crees que vas? – Tech hablaba con Rev sin mirarlo. Kamui los miró divertida.

-Es que ese idiota de Aidan se está pasando con mi hermanito –Dijo Rev mirando con furia a Aidan y a Rip al fondo del centro comercial. Kamui volteó la mirada para que Rev no notara que se estaba riendo. Tech suspiró para aguantar la risa también.

-¿En serio crees eso? No veo que Rip oponga mucha resistencia – dijo Tech.

-Si pero… es que – Rev se quedó callado, no sabía que decir por primera vez en su vida.

-Rev, tu hermano va a volver a molestarse contigo, ¿realmente quieres eso? – Tech lo miraba con infinita paciencia, como si tratare de explicarle algo a un niño pequeño.

-Yo, es que… - Rev parecía molesto, -ah, creo que mejor regreso a Acmetrópolis, ya no quiero estar aquí mas tiempo – dijo y se acercó a la salida.

-Oh, vamos, Rev, te comportas como un niño chiquito – dice Tech con molestia, pero Rev solo se limita a mirar a Aidan y a Rip. Ya habían soltado su abrazo, pero seguían muy juntos uno del otro.

-es una pena que te vayas, Yuki quiso quedarse porque estabas tu – dice Kamui con tono casual provocando que el correcaminos se sonroje. – si te vas se va a quedar algo triste, o a lo mejor se regresa contigo, la pobre me dijo que no ha tenido oportunidad de divertirse mucho, y anoche estaba muy ilusionada con este viaje, pero si tienes que irte…- Kamui decía esto mirando a Rev, el cual pareció resentir realmente esas palabras, pues cambió un poco su actitud.

Un poco más tarde, los loonatics disfrutaban su día en la playa. Lexi usaba un traje muy sexy color rosa, el cual parecía ser solo cuatro triángulos cubriendo las partes escenciales.

Yuki salió algo apenada del vestidor, su traje no era tan revelador como el de Lexi, más bien parecía un "short" color negro con un top color verde brillante. Lucia muy bien, Rev al verla se sonrojó demasiado y quedó con la boca (o más bien el pico) abierto.

Al final salió Kamui, con un traje de dos piezas con motivos rojos y negros, cubriendo la parte inferior con una pañoleta semi transparente color rosa fucsia atada en la cintura. Tech, igual que Rev, se sonrojó al ver a la chica caminando con tan poca ropa y luciendo muy sensual. El coyote sintió un hormigueo en su traje de baño (el cual era un bermuda amplio color verde y negro) y trató de no imaginar tantos posibles escenarios con Kamui vestida de esa forma. Sin embargo, la chica lo tomó del brazo y caminó junto a él.

Escogieron una playa tranquila, alejada de los centros turísticos, después de todo ellos eran los famosos Loonatics, y la gente se acercaba a pedir su autógrafo o saludarlos o hacerles preguntas. Ellos lo que deseaban en ese momento era descansar.

Aidan conocía muy bien las playas, y decidió llevarlos a un lugar donde había muy buenas olas para practicar Surf. Yuki ya les había dicho que el chacal era muy hábil en ese deporte, y Aidan les dijo que Rip también lo era.

-A pesar de ser un novato, lo hace bastante bien – dijo dándole un codazo a su compañero, el cual se sonrojó.

-Es que tengo un buen maestro – dijo con la mirada baja.

Todos se rieron, excepto Rev.

Aidan y Rip caminaron hacia el agua con sus respectivas tablas, pero antes de entrar al agua, Rip volteó a ver a Aidan.

-Nos vemos en tierra firme –dijo el correcaminos, antes de darle un rápido beso en los labios a su compañero, era una costumbre que habían adoptado recientemente, pero olvidaron que tenían público.

Rev parecía que iba a estallar. Tech trataba de calmarlo.

-Oye, escucha amigo, es tu hermano y es lo que él ha decidido – dijo en tono suave, pero Rev parecía sudar de enojado.

-Pero hasta se dan besos y todo, no quiero ni pensar qué harán cuando están solos.-

Tech se sonrojó al escuchar esto, ¿realmente su amigo era tan "inocente"?

-Por Dios, Rev; viven juntos, en la misma casa, la cual solo tiene una recámara y… bueno… una cama.-

-¿Y eso que? – dijo el correcaminos ofendido –Tal vez mi hermano duerme en la sala, no le he preguntado, o tal vez en el suelo, no tiene que dormir con ese chico-

-Rev, por favor – dijo Tech ya bastante harto de la situación, no podía creer que su amigo se comportara así. Realmente pensó que ya había comprendido y aceptado la decisión de su hermano.

Sin embargo, al cabo de unos minutos, Aidan y Rip terminaron su rutina en las olas, y llegaron a la orilla, Rev corrió a ver a su hermano, igual que el resto del equipo, pero Rip resbaló un poco al pisar la arena, Aidan lo ayudó a levantarse, pero Rev llegó y le dio un fuerte empujón tumbándolo de espaldas.

-¡Mierda, Rev! ¿qué rayos te pasa? – le gritó su hermano muy enfadado.

-¿Qué me pasa? Que ya me harté de verlos como si fueran un par de… de… novios – dijo Rev molesto.

-¡Qué! Pues si somos novios, maldita sea, Rev, pensé que habías entendido – dijo Rip muy molesto y con lágrimas en los ojos, pero Rev lo abofeteó delante de todos, Aidan iba a ayudarlo, pero Tech lo detuvo, pues sabía que iba a provocar más problemas entre los hermanos Runner.  
Rip se sujetó la mejilla muy molesto, y empujó a Rev muy molesto.

-No vuelvas a golpearme, pájaro idiota – gritó enfurecido.

-Pues no vuelvas a decir una tontería así, - Dijo Rev devolviendo la mirada de furia.

-Pues si somos novios, todo mundo lo acepta, ¿porqué rayos tu no? – gritó.

-Tú te regresas conmigo a Acmetrópolis donde aclararemos esto de una buena vez, es hora que te dejes de tonterías, hermano.-

Aidan al escuchar esto palideció ante la idea de perder a su Rip.

-Quiero ver que intentes obligarme, Rev, ya soy mayor de edad, no voy contigo a ninguna parte –

-Claro que no, tienes diecis… diecisie… -luego, el correcaminos mayor hizo como que sacaba cuentas y sintió algo de vergüenza al notar que había pasado por alto el último cumpleaños de su hermano menor, pero seguía enfadado. –los que tengas, tu vienes conmigo.-

-Ya te dije que no – Sentenció Rip.

-Eso lo veremos – dijo Rev de forma amenazante, pero su hermano no se intimidó.

-¡Quiero ver que intentes obligarme!- dijo Rip alzando los puños.

-Rev, Rip, tranquilícense, -dijo Ace tratando de terminar con la pelea, Aidan estaba a un lado de Rip, dispuesto a defenderlo y evitar a toda costa que Rev se lo llevara. Pero Tech le puso una mano en el hombro para que se calmara y luego se dirigió a Rev.

-Rev, por favor, piensa, tu actitud no es correcta, ya habíamos hablado de esto, tu hermano tomó su decisión, y tu no debes interferir-

-Tu no te metas, Tech, tu no entiendes este problema.- Rev sintió mucha pena por lo que le había dicho a su mejor amigo, pero no estaba en sí, algunas lágrimas de impotencia y coraje comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

Anoki y Duck se habían quedado algo separados del grupo, no les gustaba verlos así. Kamui estaba muy cerca de Tech apoyándolo, Yuki estaba también en el grupo, viendo a Rev, la chica estaba muy apenada y molesta por la actitud de su novio. Lexi y Ace se miraban sin saber que hacer, se sentían algo culpables, pues ellos habían dado la idea de quedarse un par de días.

Mindy jugaba en la arena haciendo castillos, y cuando empezó la pelea sintió ganas de llorar. Miró hacia el mar y vio otra ola enorme, y entonces los recuerdos volvieron a su mente.

Escuchaba perfectamente esa voz que le decía "sujétate, no te sueltes", pero no sabía de quien era, lentamente se acercó a la playa, hasta que el agua comenzó a mojar sus pies, y la ola crecía frente a ella.

Todos estaban enfocados a la pelea de los hermanos Runner, y nadie notó el peligro que nuevamente acechaba a Mindy, hasta que Yuki gritó:

-¡MINDY, ALEJATE DE LA ORILLA!-

Todos miraron hacia donde estaba la niña, Duck se tele transportó hasta donde estaba y la tomó en sus brazos antes de que el agua la arrastrara, para luego aparecer más adelante, en un lugar seco.

Mindy se separó de su abrazo con furia y lo miró extrañada. Kamui corrió y se acercó tomándola de los brazos para que la viera.

-Mindy, estás bien, ¡por Dios! No debes acercarte tanto a la playa, pequeña,- Kamui le hablaba, pero la niña la miraba ceñuda.

-¿Tu quien eres? – preguntó, algo en su voz sonaba extraño, más grave, no tan aguda como era su vocecita infantil.

-¿Qué, cómo que quien soy? Soy Kamui, tu hermana mayor – dijo la chica con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Mentira, mi hermana se llama Ashley, ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Dónde están mis papás y mi hermana? –

Los loonatics miraron a Mindy extrañados, la niña estaba aterrada y corrió lo más fuerte que pudo hacia la carretera, Duck se teletransportó hasta quedar frente a ella y Rev también la alcanzó antes de que se lastimara, estaban enfrente de ella.

-Eh, niña, tranquila –dijo Duck acercándose, pero en ese momento, Mindy, que estaba aterrada, lanzó un potente grito directo a donde estaban los chicos.

-¡!- Gritó provocando la onda sonora, y Duck y Rev se cubrieron, pero no lo hicieron a tiempo y cayeron desmayados.

La niña miró hacia atrás, el resto de los loonatics, Anoki, Yuki y Kamui la miraban sorprendidos, y ella hecho a correr lo más fuerte que pudo. Kamui corrió tras ella, igual que Tech, pero cuando iban a alcanzarla la pequeña volvió a gritarles, provocando que ahora ellos dos se desmayaran.

Mindy estaba asustada, y siguió corriendo descalza entre rocas y hierbas, lastimando sus pies, pero no se detuvo y siguió corriendo.  
+++++++

_/flash back/_

"Mindy jugaba en la arena mientras escuchaba a su hermana Ashley de dieciocho años por el celular hablando con su amiga Britanny.

-En serio, "Bree" – decía – esa chica, Lexi Bunny, es una engreída, digo, ¿a quien le importa que tan buena gimnasta pueda ser? Ahora quiere entrar al equipo de porristas, esa novata me cae mal.- Ashley estaba recostada, usaba un short de mezclilla que parecía muy viejo, con una pequeña remera blanca, su cabello largo caía por su espalda hasta llegar a su cadera.

Mindy estaba enfadada. Se levantó y le quitó el teléfono.

-Papá dijo que eran días para estar con la familia – dijo, y luego corrió con el teléfono.

-Rayos, Mindy, vuelve aquí con eso – gritó Ashley persiguiéndola.

-Niñas, ¿qué pasa? –Un zorro plateado mayor detuvo a Mindy. El antropomorfo usaba un traje entallado color negro y gafas, en el suelo había una computadora junto a una estrella de mar color durazno.

-Papi – dijo la zorra mayor – Mindy me quitó el teléfono.

-No molestes a tu hermana mayor, querida – una mujer se acercó al grupo. También era una zorra plateada, tenía cabello negro recogido en una coleta.

-Mami, yo no le hago nada – dijo Mindy tranquilamente.

-Esta tarde iremos al archipiélago del sur, necesito recolectar estrellas para el laboratorio.-

El hombre era un biólogo marino, Mindy se sentó en sus piernas, en ese momento, su hermana le quitó el teléfono.

-Papi, ¿qué es eso? – dijo la niña señalando la estrella marina.

-Es una estrella de mar, hay una leyenda que dice que es una princesa que perdió a su amado en el mar, y que pidió a los dioses que la convirtieran en una estrella, pues a su novio le gustaban las estrellas del cielo, pero si estaba en el agua, le gustaría ver una estrella de mar – El hombre hablaba mientras la niña escuchaba expectante.

-Guau, una princesa – dijo la pequeña suspirando.

-Bien, chicas, alisten sus cosas, nos iremos después de comer – dijo la mujer, las niñas obedecieron.

Ashley y Mindy ya estaban listas para salir en el bote con sus padres. Mindy se había puesto el chaleco salvavidas color naranja y su hermana se reía de ella.

-Te ves ridícula, no se para que te lo pones, sabes nadar muy bien. Aprendiste a nadar antes de aprender a caminar – decía Ashley usando un traje negro como el de sus padres.

-Papi dijo que me lo pusiera antes de ir al bote, y me gusta – luego miró a la chica con molestia – tu también debes ponértelo-

Pero Ashley no deseaba ponerse el chaleco, al menos hasta llegar al bote y su padre la obligara a usarlo.

Sin embargo, antes de llegar a la playa escucharon gritos histéricos y vieron gente corriendo por todos lados.

-¡UN METEORITO! –gritó un hombre mientras pasaba corriendo a su lado empujando a las niñas -¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!-

-¡Ashley, tengo miedo! –dijo Mindy sujetando a su hermana.

-¡Quédate conmigo, "Mi-min"!- dijo la chica mayor tratando de esconder su miedo – buscaremos a papá y a mamá –

-¡Qué es eso! – la niña señaló con su dedo una enorme bola de luz que surcaba el cielo.

La bola brillante cayó al agua haciendo un ruido extraño, luego levantó una ola gigantesca, de mas de veinte metros. Ashley tomó a su hermana de la mano y corrió hacia el hotel aterrada. Toda la gente salía de ahí, y subía a sus autonaves tratando de alejarse, pero ella no sabía que hacía, decidió ir a la parte más alta del hotel.

-¡CORRE, "MI-MIN", CORRE!- decía mientras jalaba a su hermanita por los pasillos.

-¡Ashley, donde están mis papás! –la niña estaba muy asustada, la gente corría a su alrededor tropezando y empujando sin piedad.  
Ashley no supo que contestar a su hermana, sus padres estaban en la playa, y lo único que podían hacer es rezar para encontrarlos a salvo cuando eso terminara.

Subieron por el asensor, solo iban ellas dos milagrosamente, no había nadie más, Ashley comenzó a temer que se hubiera equivocado, todos salían, solo ellas entraban, pero era tarde para arrepentirse.

Llegaron a la parte más alta, y Ashley vio como lo que antes eran playas ahora estaba cubierto de agua violenta que arrastraba todo a su paso. Corrió hasta una antena, el agua las había alcanzado y las empujaba, como pudo tomó a Mindy en sus brazos, y la subió a la antena, mientras sentía como el agua la empujaba, pero Mindy estaba asegurada.

-¡Mindy, sujétate, no te sueltes! – le gritó, pero la fuerza de la corriente la arrastró con furia y se perdió entre el agua.

Mindy se quedó agarrada de la antena viendo el caos y la destrucción a su alrededor.

-¡HERMANA MAYOR! ¡HERMANA MAYOR! REGRESA, NO ME DEJES, -luego esa extraña luz, le dio de lleno en su cara, la niña temblaba. –HERMANA MAYOR,

- Sin saber como, lanzó un grito desgarrador, la potencia de ese grito provocaba que la fuerza de la corriente retrocediera, haciendo volver el agua al mar.

Mindy bajó de su refugio lentamente, no había nadie. El agua regresaba al mar, pero no encontraba ni a sus padres, ni a su hermana. Todo estaba muy callado. Luego,… nada… hasta hoy…"  
Fin del flash back.

Hasta hoy, que había aparecido en una playa diferente, rodeada de seres extraños, y una chica que decía ser su hermana, pero no lo era, ¿o sí?  
Estaba confundida, sin saber a donde ir. Sus pies dolían, tenía hambre y frío, pues atardecía y ella usaba un traje de baño, uno que no le era familiar.

Sus pasos la llevaron a un edificio blanco, como tenía frío entró en el, y le parecía extrañamente familiar.

Caminó hacia unas vitrinas, y lo que vio le trajo recuerdos que parecían recientes.  
-Esta es la exhibición de Anubis – pensó. Lentamente sintió que entraba en un sueño pacífico, pero seguía despierta, era como si la que se durmiera, fuera una parte de ella.

Un guardia se acercó a la niña, y la reconoció como la que el curador Aidan había llevado hace un par de días durante su trabajo nocturno.

-oye, pequeña – dijo lentamente al notar la mirada perdida de la niña, sus pies sangraban, estaba descalza – ¿estás bien? ¿Buscas a Aidan? –

La niña no contestó y el hombre buscó en su teléfono móvil el número de Aidan.

Diez minutos más tarde, el chacal entró al museo, seguido de Ace Bunny, Aidan se paró frente a Mindy con cuidado, temiendo un ataque, pero sabía que debía auxiliar a la niña.

-Mindy, soy yo, Aidan, ¿estás bien?- el chico se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la niña, la cual solo miraba la vitrina tranquilamente. Luego, parpadeó y miró a Aidan.

-Tío Aidan, me duelen mis pies y tengo frío, ¿podemos ir a tu casa a buscar a mi hermana mayor? –

-¿Tu hermana mayor? –dijo el joven mirándola incrédulo.

-Si, mi hermana Kamui, ya llegó con mi papi Techie y mi abuelito Anoki- Sama. Ya me quiero ir, por favor –

Diciendo esto, la niña se acurrucó en el hombro del chacal. Aidan la levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, dirigiéndose a su casa, donde Rev, Duck, Kamui y Tech se recuperaban después de haber sufrido el ataque de la niña.

Aidan y Ace estaban muy confundidos, pero lo importante ahora es que Mindy estaba con ellos.

bien, hasta aquí el capitulo 3, nos vemos en el siguiente...


	4. EL ESPIA

**Perdon por la demora, es que tenía en mi cabeza otras ideas que querían salir y esta quedó algo atrapada... (si mi cabeza es un caos) pero ahora vengo con el siguiente capi de UNA MISION DIFICIL, Un fics de los loonatics en los cuales estos salen poco... bueno, como sea aquí les dejo:**

**como siempre aclaro que LOONATICS UNLEASHED Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES son propiedad de WARNER BROSS, yo solo escribo este fic por diversión y desahogo.**

**

* * *

**

…

Aidan camina con una pequeña dormida en su hombro, pero al llegar a su casa, Ace Bunny, líder de los Loonatics, lo detiene.

-¿Qué sucede, Ace?- le pregunta extrañado el chacal.

-Eh, espera, "viejo", no estoy seguro de que sea buena idea llevar a Mindy con los demás, no se…-

-¿Y qué sugieres, que la deje aquí afuera? ¿Quieres que traiga una correa para atarla a la palma? – Aidan parecía molesto, en el poco tiempo que tenía conviviendo con la niña le había tomado cariño, a pesar de las mordidas en su brazo.

-No, claro que no, pero esa niña dejó fuera de combate a tres miembros de mi equipo, y también a Kamui.-

-Estaba asustada – dice el chacal tratando de convencerse él mismo.

-Pero…- Ace no sabía que decir, no podía dejar a Mindy afuera, pero estaba preocupado, sin embargo, Mindy levantó la cabeza adormilada.

-Tío Aidan, ¿quién atacó a mi hermana? – dijo la niña visiblemente preocupada.

-Mindy, yo… - Aidan no supo que decir, la niña parecía alterada y no recordaba nada aparentemente.

-Ace dijo que una niña la atacó, ¿viste cual niña? ¿Mi hermana está bien? – Mindy no esperó respuesta, se soltó de los brazos de Aidan y entró corriendo a la casa, seguida de Aidan y Ace.

Cuando Mindy entró, Kamui estaba recostada en el suelo, ya había despertado, Tech estaba acostado a un lado de ella, Duck y Rev seguían inconscientes, pues ellos habían recibido el ataque de Mindy estando más cerca de ella. Lexi y Yuki los atendían cuando Mindy entró corriendo a donde estaba Kamui.

-Hermana Mayor, hermana mayor, ¿estás bien? – La niña corrió y abrazó a la zorra mayor, la cual retrocedió un poco al verla, pero luego notó que Mindy era como siempre: inocente, tranquila, cariñosa.

Tech se incorporó y vio a la niña con algo de temor, pero Kamui lo miró decidida, ella no iba a permitir que Mindy fuera ni siquiera mínimamente castigada por el incidente en la playa.

-Mindy, si, yo… estoy bien, ¿y tú? – preguntó la zorra mirando los ojos de la niña.

-Me duelen mis piecitos – dijo señalándolos, aún estaba descalza y en traje de baño.

Kamui acarició la espalda de la niña mientras veía sus pies lastimados.

-Hermana mayor, Ace dijo que una niña te lastimó, ¿viste qué niña era? – Mindy parecía furiosa de repente, Kamui la miró sorprendida.

-¿Qué niña era? – preguntó lentamente.

-Si, vamos a buscarla para acusarla con su mamá, para que la regañe – dijo Mindy seriamente cruzando sus bracitos, Kamui la abrazó con ternura.

-No la reconocí, Mindy, no tengo idea de quien era – dijo la chica, era verdad, no reconoció a la Mindy que los atacó.

La niña se acurrucó en sus brazos y Kamui miró afligida a Tech, para luego llevarla en brazos a la recámara de Aidan. El chico intentó detenerla, pues todavía estaba débil, pero Kamui les hizo una seña para que la dejaran pasar, pues ella se recuperaba muy rápido.

En la recámara de Aidan, Kamui curó los pies de Mindy y luego de bañarla, le puso su pijama y la acostó en la cama, donde la pequeña se durmió pacíficamente.

En la sala, Rev y Duck se estaban despertando, pero lamentablemente continuaba la pelea entre los hermanos Runner, y todo porque Aidan estaba parado detrás de Rip con su mano sobre el hombro del joven correcaminos, pero cuando Rev despertó y lo vio, Aidan bajó su mano ante la mirada amenazante del veloz loonatic, pero Rip tomó la mano de Aidan y él mismo la colocó sobre su hombro con una mirada desafiante hacia su hermano mayor.

-Por favor, Rev, tranquilízate – le decía Ace, pero Rev parecía un niño berrinchudo, estaba cruzado de brazos en la puerta sin mirar a su hermano.

-Te digo que no, no pienso quedarme un segundo más en esta casa, malamente me trajeron aquí en un principio, pero ni modo, yo me voy a un hotel ahora mismo –dijo decidido.

-Mindy está muy cansada, - Tech intervino, venía saliendo con Kamui de la habitación de Mindy, la cual se había quedado profundamente dormida.

- Nosotros nos vamos a quedar aquí, claro, si Aidan y Rip no tienen inconveniente – El coyote miró a los nombrados, Rip volteó a ver a su hermano aún furioso, pero Aidan estaba más tranquilo.

-Ustedes son bienvenidos las veces que quieran y el tiempo que quieran.- luego miró a su compañero -¿cierto, Rip? –

-Casi todos – dijo el correcaminos sin mirar a su hermano ahora.

-TODOS lo son – dijo Aidan puntualizando el "Todos".

-Rev, por favor – dijo Lexi acercándose a su compañero – Duck, Tech, Kamui y Tú aún están algo débiles, lo mejor sería quedarnos aquí.-

-Yo no me voy a quedar, ustedes saben lo que hacen, - luego se dirigió a Yuki, que estaba algo retirada parada junto a Anoki – Yuki, vente, nos vamos a un hotel – dijo sin pensar. Yuki se sonrojó demasiado.

-Ejem, ejem, - la chica se aclaró la garganta –Disculpa, ¿qué dijiste? – Yuki levantó una ceja aún con sus brazos cruzados. Rev se puso de todos colores al notar que lo que dijo pudo interpretarse de "muchas" maneras.

-Eh, no, yo… no,…quiero decir…tu en tu cuarto y yo en el tuyo… digo, en el mió,… no es que no quiera… digo yo… no se… - El chico no sabía que decir.

-Me avergüenza tener un hermano tan tonto- dijo Rip girando la mirada.

-¡Y a mí me avergüenza tener un hermano…!- Rev no dijo nada, Tech se acercó para sujetarlo del pico, pero para su sorpresa fue Yuki la que llegó primero y lo sujetó.

-Muy bien, tu ya te vas a callar – le dijo como si fuera una madre reprendiendo a su pequeño – Ya has causado muchos problemas este día- luego frunció el ceño al mirar que Rev la miraba como queriendo negar algo. – No, no me mires con cara de "yo no fui", sabes bien lo que hiciste – Yuki continuaba regañando a Rev, algunos de sus compañeros comenzaron a reírse, Tech negó molesto.

-Bueno, si ustedes quieren pueden irse esta noche a un hotel – dijo Kamui tranquilamente, pero si Aidan no tiene inconveniente, yo me quiero quedar con Mindy aquí, Tech, si quieres tu puedes ir con ellos, -luego la zorra se acercó y le habló al oído, -Rev necesita de su mejor amigo para hablar –

Tech le sonrió.

-Está bien, Kamui –

-Aidan, ¿Nos podemos quedar, cierto? – dijo la zorra.

-Como ya dije, son bienvenidos, lamento que mi casa no sea más grande – dijo el chacal amablemente.

-Pues según veo tienen el espacio suficiente para ustedes dos – dijo Rev con malicia, se había soldado del agarre de Yuki.-creo que se acoplan "muy" bien,

-Pues si, tenemos bastante espacio y nos "acoplamos" muy bien, – dijo Rip defendiéndose – y hasta nos sobra espacio, cuando quieres puedes venir y corroborarlo –

-¡RIP!- dijo Aidan sonrojándose.

-Tu ya vas a comenzar de nuevo, ¡Ven para acá! – dijo Yuki regresando y tomando a Rev del brazo para llevarlo al patio.

Aidan le dio a Tech la dirección de un conocido que trabajaba como gerente en un hotel, el cual les conseguiría unas buenas habitaciones. Rev se molestó pero no dijo nada, y siguió a los demás.

En la casa, Kamui se sentó en la cocina con Aidan y Rip, Aidan le sirvió una taza de té caliente a la chica, la cual tenía su cabeza apoyada en su mano, mirando por la ventana.

-Kamui-cam, ¿estás bien? –dijo Rip notando el semblante de la zorra.

-Eh, si, solo, me pareció escuchar algo – luego volvió a ver a sus amigos – perdonen si les estamos causando demasiadas molestias. –

-No hay problema, nos encanta ayudar – dijo Aidan sentándose en otra silla.

-Gracias, oye, por cierto, ¿en serio Mindy te mordió? – preguntó divertida.

-Eh, bueno, si, un par de veces, pero no la vayas a regañar – dijo el chico tocando su brazo –

-Nah, yo vi las mordidas y pensé que había sido Rip –dijo con mirada pícara.

Rip bebía su té y se ahogó con el mismo al escuchar a Kamui.

-Es una buena niña, pero Tech tiene razón, lo sucedido en la playa puede repetirse, y puede ser peligroso incluso para ella misma.-  
Kamui miraba su taza preocupada.

-¿Crees que tenga familia? Ella mencionó a sus padres y a su hermana, Ashley, creo.-

-Mucha gente desapareció después del impacto del meteorito, sobre todo personas que estaban en la playa- dijo Rip recordando el incidente – se dijo en primer lugar que había una ola gigantesca que venía hacia la ciudad, pero luego inexplicablemente retrocedió. Varios helicópteros y naves de rescate volaron por la zona por días, pero no encontraron a nadie, según las noticias – dijo Rip recordando como ese acontecimiento marcó la vida de las personas, Por días enteros no se transmitía otra cosa que el desastre del meteorito.

-Si Mindy estaba en la zona, lo más seguro es que cuando escuchó algún ruido de naves y cuerpos de rescate, se halla escondido, por eso no la encontraron.- Dijo Aidan rascándose la barbilla.

-Creo que le preguntaré a Tamara Laurens donde encontró a Mindy, y si había algo más con ella que la identificara.-

Kamui no parecía estar segura de hacer eso, pues temía que si los padres de Mindy estuvieran con vida, la iban a quitar de su lado, curiosamente, nunca se encariñaba demasiado con las personas a su alrededor, pero eso era diferente desde Tech y Mindy, la pequeña que la llamaba "hermana mayor", recordó a sus hermanos Van y Gokú y sintió algo de nostalgia.

-Kamui - dijo Aidan mirando a la chica preocupado -¿te encuentras bien? –

-Si sus padres están vivos, lo más seguro es que quieran que Mindy regrese con ellos, ¿cierto? – preguntó al borde de las lágrimas.

-Creo que sí, pero… sería lo mejor para ella, ¿no crees? – Aidan hablaba con cuidado, tratando de no lastimar a la chica, pero Kamui se levantó y se dirigió a la recámara.

-Creo que me voy a dormir, otra vez lamento causarles molestias, por mi causa van a dormir en la sala, pero, si quieren, alcanzo a Techie en el hotel, o nosotras dormimos en la sala y…- Obviamente Kamui estaba cambiando de tema, pero Aidan sonrió.

-Está bien, Rip y yo dormiremos en la sala, ustedes quédense en la recámara, nosotros estaremos bien.-

-Si, como dijo Rip, no ocupan mucho espacio, pues me imagino que duermen "muy juntitos" – la chica sonrió pícaramente, Aidan y Rip se sonrojaron. Sin embargo, Kamui levantó las orejas y miró hacia fuera.

-Kamui, ¿sucede algo? – Rip parecía preocupado.

-No es nada, creo – dijo la zorra parada en la puerta, o sus sentidos estaban fallando, o se estaba volviendo paranoica, parecía escuchar algo afuera, pero no encontró a nadie.

Kamui se fue a dormir, Aidan y Rip se quedaron un rato en la sala despiertos hablando acerca de lo sucedido con Rev. Aidan no quería sermonear a Rip, pero le dijo que hizo mal en estarlo provocando en varias ocasiones. Rip resopló molesto.

-No te preocupes, no voy a dejar que nadie te aparte de mi lado – dijo el chacal antes de depositar un rápido beso en su compañero. Rip le acarició el rostro.

En el hotel los chicos se habían acomodado placenteramente. No habían conseguido habitaciones para cada uno, pues había una convención o algo así, pero estaban muy cómodos. Yuki y Lexi compartían una habitación al lado de otra en la que dormían Ace y Duck. Frente a esta estaba una más grande con tres camas que ocupaban Tech, Anoki y Rev.

Rev miraba muy molesto hacia fuera, todavía pensando en lo ocurrido. Recordaba cuando eran pequeños él y Rip, e iban juntos a la escuela, como le había prometido que cuidaría de él, porque Rip era su hermanito.

En el fondo sabía que se había comportado como un tonto al tratar así a Rip. Si al llegar ya había admitido que Rip se veía feliz, pero es que no le gustaba nada que estuviera cerca de ese…. Aidan.

Rev estaba muy serio, Tech se acercó un poco para hablar, pero Rev seguía molesto por el poco apoyo recibido, y cuando lo notó, se fue al baño y cerró la puerta.

-Déjalo hijo – dijo Anoki al ver la escena – ya se le pasará.-

-Eso espero, Papá.- dijo Tech, si algo bueno había traído esa aventura, es que a partir de entonces había pasado mucho más tiempo con su padre. Se sentó a un lado y encendieron el televisor. Pero de pronto Tech escuchó algo afuera. Se asomó pero no vio a nadie.

-Bien, me has traído noticias interesantes, Darkbird –dijo Shadow a un extraño cuervo negro que se posó en su ventana. A la siniestra mujer no le sorprendió que el cuervo hablara.-

-La niña no es familiar de Asakura, "croac" la exorcista teme que sus padres se la quiten, "croac" la niña tiene algo como amnesia, pero de pronto recordó que la exorcista no era su hermana y la atacó –

La mujer le ofreció una moneda de oro brillante al animal.

-Bien, así que la pequeña tiene destellos sobre su pasado, y su otro yo no teme atacar a Asakura, pero me imagino que Asakura no querrá lastimar a la pequeña, bien, creo que esto lo usaré en mi beneficio.  
La mujer sonrió malignamente y salió de ahí…


	5. DOBLE SECUESTRO

**Hola, aqui estoy actualizando este fic que estaba algo abandonado... solo quiero comentar que los personajes como (kamui, Yuki, Aidan) son de silverfox, ella escribe fics excelentes, les recomiendo que los lean...**

**sin mas aqui esta el siguiente capi**

**solo aclaro que Loonatics Unleashed no me pertenece, es propiedad de WARNER BROS.**

Kamui se levantó muy temprano esa mañana, y notó a la pequeña Mindy dormida aun a su lado. La chica avanza hacia la cocina, y al pasar por la sala no puede evitar voltear a ver con cierta picardía el lugar donde durmieron Aidan y Rip, tal vez aún estén abrazados o muy "acarameladitos", pero solo estaba Rip, al parecer Aidan ya se había levantado. La chica zorro llega a la cocina y encuentra a Aidan preparando café.  
-Buenos Dias, Aidan - dice lanzando un bostezo.  
-Buenos dias a ti también, Kamui-cam - dice el joven pasándole una taza de café. -¿Dormiste bien?  
-Si, gracias, ¿Y ustedes? - pregunta la chica sonriendo de forma maliciosa.  
-Eh, si, este,... bien. Muchas gracias - dice algo sonrojado Aidan.

En ese momento entra Rip también a la cocina, desperezándose un poco, se sienta al lado de Kamui.  
Aidan le acerca también una taza de café.  
-Tech llamó hace rato, dijo que lo viéramos en el hotel Mawi Paradise.-  
-Lo mejor será que yo me quede, no estoy de humor de pelear de nuevo con Rev - dice Rip con algo de pesar.  
-Si no lo provocaras, tal vez deje de molestarte un poco -Aidan mira ceñudo a Rip, el cual parece ofendido, se cruza de brazos y voltea la mirada.  
-Yo no lo provoco, -dijo sin mirar a Aidan. -yo no tengo la culpa de que ese "idiota" no acepte nuestra relación -  
-Sabes bien que lo estuviste provocando ayer - Aidan le habla con un tono de regaño casi paternal, Kamui no puede evitar sonreír.  
-Oye, Aidan, ¿Sabes de qué quiere hablar Tech? - preguntó la chica tratando de evitar la pelea que se avecinaba.

En ese momento, una pequeña se acaba de despertar, se frota sus ojitos y sale de la habítación a buscar a la que llama "su hermana mayor". Mindy no nota que hay una extraña sombra escondida al parecer en el armario. Es extraño que Kamui no la descubriera, tal vez los sentidos de la zorra aún están algo afectados por el ataque sónico de Mindy, pero esa extraña criatura la mira de forma extraña.  
Cuando Mindy iba llegando a la cocina, se quedó parada en la sala, al descubrir sus lentes con forma de corazón en la mesita, y la niña alcanza a escuchar la conversación que ocurre en la cocina.

-Creo que quiere hablar sobre Mindy y el ataque que sufrieron ayer, - Aidan habla lentamente, tratando de escoger sus palabras para no molestar a Kamui.  
-Mindy es una niña muy buena, no creo que sea un peligro - Kamui hablaba como si quisiera convencerse a sí misma.  
-Pero no puedes olvidar que ella fue la que te atacó el dia de ayer, al igual que a Tech, Rev y Duck, Kamui, aunque digas que no, Mindy es un peligro en este momento, si vuelve a pasar lo que haya pasado ayer, tal vez no tengas tanta suerte, creo que debemos pensar que vamos a hacer con ella -  
Aidan no tenía intenciones de lastimar a Mindy, pero Kamui debía admitir que Aidan tenía razón.

Sin embargo, Mindy escuchó todo y se asustó.  
Ella había atacado a Kamui, ella era la niña que había atacado a su hermana.  
La pequeña comenzó a temblar y caminó hacia atrás lentamente completamente en shock al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido.  
Regresó a la habitación y se quedó pensando en lo que había escuchado, y no pudo evitar pensar que su hermana le tenía miedo, y... ¿A qué se refería Aidan al decir "debemos pensar que vamos a hacer con ella". Si la consideraban un peligro, tal vez la iban a encerrar, o algo peor, Tech y los demás loonatics le tenían miedo? Un momento, no se quedaron a dormir ahi.  
SI LE TENÍAN MIEDO...  
Mindy estaba muy confundida y asustada, pensó que debía decirle a Kamui lo que había escuchado y hablar con su hermana mayor al respecto... pero...  
Cuando iba a abrir la puerta, una extraña figura se materializó frente a ella, primero no notó que era, hasta que tomó la forma de... ¿Kamui?  
-Hermana mayor -djio casi en un susurro, había algo raro en esa Kamui, no parecía la de siempre, su mirada parecía siniestra.  
-Mindy, me lastimaste, casi me matas - dijo la chica que estaba frente a Mindy.  
-Yo, lo siento - la pequeña comenzó a llorar -no se porqué lo hice, hermana mayor, yo no te lastimaría, lo juro -  
-No lo jures, si lo hiciste, y lo volverás a hacer, eres mala, Mindy, eres muy mala, -Luego la zorra la señaló con su dedo índice - VETE DE AQUÍ, no quiero verte nunca más, ni Tech, ni nadie, vete de aquí zorra malvada, VETE...-  
La voz de su hermana sonaba como un siseo, pero parecía amenazante, Mindy lloró con más fuerza y salió por la ventana corriendo.  
En cuanto la pequeña salió, la extraña "Kamui" cambió de forma revelando a la malvada de Shadow, la cual comenzó a reir con fuerza.

Mientras, Kamui en la cocina sintió una especie de energía muy fuerte, igual que Aidan y Rip, algo que no habían notado antes, esa energía mareaba y les provocaba escalofríos. La zorra levantó las orejas y olfateó al aire, parecía nerviosa.

-Algo está pasando -dijo con la mirada vidriosa, ¿cómo no la había notado antes? esa energía era muy fuerte.  
-Kamui, ¿qué sucede? - Aidan también parecía muy preocupado.  
-En la habítación,... -Luego, algo la hizo estremecerse - MINDYYYYYY!

Los tres corrieron, pero la habitación parecía sellada por una extraña energía que parecía una sombra negra, Kamui se acercó a la puerta, pero esa energía la aventó lejos, Aidan se acercó y la energía comenzó a disiparse, hasta que pudo abrir la puerta.  
La cama estaba destendida, la ventana abierta, y Mindy no estaba en la habitación.  
-¡MINDYYY! -gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Mindy iba corriendo asustada, aún en pijama. No sabía que es lo que iba a hacer, hasta que un hombre de largo cabello color violeta con un mechon blanco y un extraño aparato en el rostro la detuvo.  
-¡El señor de la cara chistosa! -dijo sorprendida al verlo.  
-¡Me llamo Optimatus! - dijo ese hombre. Luego cambió su semblante al ver a la pequeña -Oye, niña, ¿Porqué corres así? - dijo fingiendo inocencia, y poniéndose en cuclillas para estar a la altura de la niña.  
-El señor de la cara chistosa es malo, lo dijo mi papi Techie - la niña señaló a Optimatus con su dedito.  
-¡Qué me llamo OPTIMATUS! -y luego cambió un poco el tono de su voz- y No soy tan malo, en serio, quiero ayudarte, porque sé que ahora los loonatics te están buscando. -  
-¿Para qué me están buscando? -preguntó la niña mirando a Optimatus mientras se frotaba sus ojitos.  
-Para castigarte de formas terribles, ellos no tendrán piedad de ti - Optimatus hablaba haciendo señas con sus manos para asustar a la pequeña, que se encogió un poco de miedo. - ellos te encerrarán en un cuarto oscuro, y te harán cosas terribles, solo porque los atacaste,... por accidente, pero yo puedo ayudarte, evitaré que te lastimen, solo... quédate a mi lado y te protegeré.-  
-Pero, señor de la cara chistosa, ¿porqué quieres protegerme? - la niña levantó una ceja confundida.  
-¡QUE ME LLAMO OPTIMATUS! -Optimatus le grito esto a la niña, pero volvió a tomar su tono pacífico. - quiero decir, porque sé por lo que estás pasando, a mi me pasó lo mismo, ataqué a los loonatics por accidente, no era mi intención, pero ahora ellos quieren castigarme, igual que a tí, por favor, déjame ayudarte -  
Mindy se acercó a Optimatus y le palmeó la cabeza con ternura.  
-Pobre señor de la cara chistosa, Tal vez si te disculpas, ellos ya no quieran castigarte -  
-QUE ME LLAMO... olvídalo.- Optimatus resopló -ellos no aceptaran nunca que me disculpe, como tampoco te perdonarán a tí, o dime, ¿tu hermana te perdonó que la lastimaras?-  
Mindy agachó un poco la mirada recordando como la había tratado Kamui, y un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.  
-Eso pensé - Optimatus sonreía de forma maliciosa, luego tomó la mano de la niña - Ven, nos iremos a buscarle una solucion a esto, ¿De acuerdo? -

Mindy no estaba muy segura, pero estaba preocupada. Estaba segura de que los loonatics la iban a castigar en serio. Tech siempre decía que le iba a dar una tunda, claro que pensaba que no lo decía en serio, pero... ¿Y si realmente hablaba en serio? Si atacó a Tech lo más probable es que ni su abuelito Anoki tratara de defenderla, y qué decir de Kamui, ella tampoco la defendería. Además, tal vez no era una tunda con lo que la iban a castigar, tal vez era algo peor, tal vez la iban a encerrar como dijo "El señor de la cara chistosa". Mindy estaba muy asustada y decidió ir con Optimatus.  
La niña no notó la gran sonrisa de victoria del malvado hombre, ni que más adelante, entre las sombras, la malvada Shadow tenía la misma sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras en la casa de Aidan, Kamui, Aidan y Rip buscaban desesperados una pista que los llevara a saber qué sucedió en ese cuarto.

Cuando Kamui salió a buscar a Mindy, ésta ya se había ido en la nave de Optimatus con rumbo incierto...

Varias horas mas tarde, muy lejos de ahí…

-Bien, Opti-soldados, en unos minutos llegaremos a la penitenciaría suprema galáctica y sacaremos a…-  
-Señor de la cara chistosa, ¿falta mucho para llegar? –  
Optimatus mira con enfado a la pequeña zorrita que no deja de preguntarle cosas como "¿falta mucho?" o "¿ya llegamos?" o "¿A dónde vamos?", esta última pregunta la ha hecho más de doce veces, y esa pequeña ya comienza a ponerle los nervios de punta.  
-Ya te dije que pronto llegaremos – dice apretando los dientes y mirando a la pequeña niña antropomorfa, que no parece temerle ni siquiera un poco.  
Al fin llegan, los robots soldados de Optimatus atrapan a varios guardias y los encadenan, entonces traen al director del penal frente a Optimatus.  
-No te saldrás con la tuya, Optimatus, no podrás liberar a tus hombres, - el hombre habla nervioso, en ese lugar están varios sujetos que ayudaron a Optimatus cuando se enfrentó a Freileg en contra de su hermana Zadavia, el pobre director sabía que algún día Optimatus iría a tratar de liberarlos.  
-Eso cree usted – el hombre habla de forma maliciosa, luego toma la mano de la pequeña y la acerca al hombre, que se sorprende al ver a una niña al lado de ese criminal.  
-¿Qué haces con esa pequeña? Has caído muy bajo, Optimatus – el hombre mira furioso al hermano de Zadavia, el cual solo sonríe.  
-Pequeña, ¿escuchaste la voz de este hombre? –  
-Si, señor de la cara chistosa – dice Mindy uniendo sus manitas en su espalda y balanceándose suavemente sobre sus pies. Optimatus resopló molesto.  
-¿Recuerdas que hablamos acerca de cómo debías llamarme? –  
-No – dice tajante Mindy.  
-Está bien, olvídalo; ahora, escucha bien – Optimatus comienza a hablar, la niña ladea la cabeza sin dejar de mirarlo – quiero que digas con la voz de este hombre: "abrir compuertas" –  
Optimatus le señala unas enormes puertas de acero, donde sabe están encerrados sus ayudantes más fieles. Mindy mira la puerta y dice con su propia voz:  
-"con la voz de este hombre, abrir compuertas" –luego se dirige a Optimatus sonriendo y dice: "ya".  
-¡No, así no! – dice molesto.  
-Tu dijiste – dice Mindy defendiéndose.  
-Digo que uses la voz de ese hombre y digas "abrir compuertas"- Optimatus mira severo a Mindy, la niña lo mira como si estuviera diciendo algo sin sentido.  
-No se como – dice rascándose la cabeza la pequeña zorrita.  
-Si sabes, has imitado mi voz muchas veces para controlar a mis soldados.- Optimatus parecía al borde de un ataque de histeria.  
-Ahhhh – dice la zorrita. Optimatus sonríe malicioso.  
-Bien, ¿ya entendiste? – dice el hombre mirando a la pequeña.  
-Sip – dice ella y se acerca de nuevo a la compuerta –"Abrir compuertas" – dice, pero en vez de usar la voz del director de la penitenciaria, usa la de Optimatus.  
-No, no, no, no – Optimatus casi lloraba de impotencia e ira – Quiero que uses la voz de "este" hombre –  
-No se como – repite Mindy mirando a Optimatus. Optimatus se acerca amenazante.  
-Si sabes, ya lo has hecho antes –  
-No es cierto, nunca había visto a este señor, -luego se dirige al hombre - ¿verdad que no lo había visto antes, señor? –  
-No, me refiero que a mi tampoco me habías visto y pudiste imitar mi voz perfectamente, eso quiero que hagas, que imites la voz de este hombre y abras las compuertas.-  
Pero Mindy comienza a hacer pucheros y sus ojitos brillan.  
-Me estás gritando – dice y un par de lagrimitas corren por sus mejillas, Optimatus se sonroja un poco. A pesar de ser malvado, no quiere que lo cataloguen como alguien que hace llorar a los niños.  
-Está bien, está bien, lo siento, lo siento, no llores – dice tratando de calmar a la zorrita que se frota los ojos. – Ahora, ¿Podrías usar la voz de ese hombre para abrir las compuertas? –  
-¿Por qué? – dice la pequeña dejando de gimotear.  
-Porque están cerradas –  
-¿Porqué? – repite la pequeña con la cara ladeada.  
-Porque esos hombres las cerraron y dejaron a mis amigos adentro – dice comenzando a desesperarse.  
-¿Porqué? –dice la niña pateando el piso.  
-PORQUE LOS ENCERRARON, ¿SI? Y AHORA DEJA DE PREGUNTAR PORQUE Y HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO DE UNA BUENA VEZ –  
-Me estás gritando otra vez…- dice Mindy y esta vez si comienza a llorar con profunda tristeza.  
-No. No, no, no llores, por favor, pequeña, yo…- En ese momento, de la computadora central de su nave le llega un mensaje: "Los loonatics vienen en camino"- ¡Rayos! –  
Optimatus decide posponer su plan de liberar a sus sirvientes y decide irse de ahí, pero Mindy se sienta en el suelo al lado del director de la penitenciaria.  
-Niña, levántate, debemos irnos – dice el hombre, pero la niña mira a los guardias cautivos y al director con cara de pesar.  
-Me está asustando, ¿Me puedo quedar con ustedes? – la niña pone cara de súplica.  
-Optimatus, por Dios, no te lleves a la pequeña, déjala aquí – dice uno de los guardias.  
-Niña, debemos irnos, vienen los Loonatics y sabes lo que eso significa.-  
Mindy por un momento desea quedarse, pero recuerda que los loonatics están muy molestos con ella, y se levanta y sigue a Optimatus, quien la levanta fácilmente y la lleva hasta su nave.  
-¡Niña, regresa! ¡Optimatus, deja a esa pequeña! – grita aterrado el director del penal sintiendo una gran impotencia al dejar a esa niñita al lado de ese hombre malvado.

++++++

Ya en la nave, Optimatus mira con severidad a Mindy, la cual retrocede asustada.  
-¿Me vas a castigar tu también? – dice en tono muy suave. Optimatus la mira con las manos en la cintura, pero decide calmarse.  
-¿Porqué no hiciste lo que te dije? Debías usar la voz de ese hombre para abrir la puerta, y solo te la pasaste preguntando "Porqué, porqué, porqué".  
-Y no me dijiste- dice la niña mirando a Optimatus.  
-¿No te dije qué? – pregunta extrañado.  
-"Por favor" – dice Mindy como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Optimatus siente que se va a dar de golpes contra la pared.

Una hora más tarde, Ace, Lexi y Rev liberaban a los guardias de la penitenciaria y al director y reciben asombrados una noticia.  
-¡UNA NIÑA! –gritan los tres loonatics al mismo tiempo.  
-Si, una niña zorro venía con Optimatus, él le decía que imitara mi voz para abrir la puerta, luego se fue con ella.  
-¿La secuestró?- Lexi se lleva las manos a la boca.  
-La verdad, pensé que era algo de él, la niña se fue voluntariamente con él, aunque había dicho que quería quedarse aquí, pero Optimatus los mencionó a ustedes y ella decidió acompañar a ese maldito.-  
Ace, Lexi y Rev estaban realmente sorprendidos. Ace decide hablar con Tech y Duck, que se habían quedado para ayudar a Kamui a buscar a Mindy. En un principio, Rev se iba a quedar con él, pero Tech dijo que mejor se fuera con Ace, porque no quería otro pleito con Aidan y Rip, tenían suficientes problemas, pero para su desgracia le pusieron a Duck para que le ayudara. De todas formas, Rev no encontraba a Mindy en su radar, al parecer o había una energía que alteraba el GPS de Rev, o Mindy estaba fuera de su alcance. Y al parecer era la segunda opción.  
-Hola, Ace, ¿Todo bien en el asteroide penitenciaria? – pregunta Tech.  
-Si, Optimatus no logró sacar a nadie, y los guardias están bien, pero te llamo para decirte algo que te va a sorprender. –Ace suspira, sabe que la situación es muy crítica y que no debe darle más largas al asunto, -¿Kamui está contigo? –  
-Si, aquí está – dice Tech, y Kamui se acerca al escuchar su nombre.  
-Al parecer encontramos a Mindy, pero la mala noticia es que está con Optimatus.- Ace le suelta esto a Tech con la mayor suavidad, Kamui desvía la mirada y se cubre la boca con la mano.  
-¿Con Optimatus? – Tech gruñe furioso –Ese desgraciado ha caído demasiado bajo –  
-Pero la energía que sentí en la casa de Aidan no le pertenecía a Optimatus, más bien parecía la energía de esa vampiresa de Shadow.- Kamui le dice a Tech en voz muy baja.  
-No te preocupes, no importa quien la tenga, la rescataremos – dice Tech y abraza a Kamui, la cual se recarga en su hombro, esa sensación se siente tan bien.  
Esa tarde, Anoki regresó a su casa. Estaba realmente muy preocupado por la pequeña, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada. Antes de irse, le pidió a Tech que lo mantuviera informado de lo que ocurriera, y Tech le prometió que le avisaría de cualquier cosa que pasara. Lo mismo hicieron con Aidan y Rip.  
-Rip, lamento que las cosas con tu hermano se pusieran peor, pero, él te quiere, solo… tenle un poco de paciencia – Tech no estaba muy seguro de decirle eso a Rip sin que lo consideraran entrometido, pero Rip le sonrió y agradeció su comentario.  
-Si, ya conozco lo cabeza dura que es mi hermano, no te preocupes, solo espero que encuentren a Mindy pronto.- Rip le sonrió a Tech.  
-Avísenos si necesitan cualquier cosa, por favor, si podemos ayudar en algo, no duden en pedírnoslo. – dijo Aidan muy preocupado.  
-Gracias, amigos – dijo Tech.  
-Tengan cuidado, Shadow aún está por aquí -dijo Kamui.  
-Gracias, lo tendremos –  
Tech, Duck y Kamui se dirigieron a la base de Zadavia, para ver si ella podía monitorear a Optimatus, Zadavia estaba sorprendida de que su hermano se hubiera llevado a Mindy.

+++++

Mientras, en la nave de Optimatus.  
-Señor de la cara chistosa… tengo hambre – dijo Mindy mirando de forma lastimera a Optimatus.  
-Ahí tienes tu comida, deja de molestarme – Optimatus le había dado a Mindy una charola con comida como la que consumía el normalmente, si iba a tener a la niña con él, no podía dejar que sufriera hambre, la necesitaba con energía para que le ayudara, pero la niña miraba con asco su plato de comida.  
-Esto sabe raro –dice la niña moviendo con su cuchara el puré de papas – quiero una hamburguesa –  
-esto tiene todos los nutrientes que necesitas, deja de molestarme – dice Optimatus empezando a perder la paciencia.  
-No me gusta, quiero una hamburguesa con papas fritas, una soda y un helado. – dice la niña enumerando con sus dedos.  
-Eso que quieres es comida chatarra, ¡Ahora come tu comida en silencio! –  
Pero Mindy se levanta y pone la charola en una mesa. Luego regresa a su silla y comienza a mirar a Optimatus con ojos grandes.  
-No me mires así, si no quieres comer es tu… - Optimatus trata de ignorar a la pequeña, pero sigue viéndolo con mirada penetrante - ¡qué dejes de verme así! –  
-Me estás gritando de nuevo – dice con voz quebrada la niña, para luego bajar la mirada mientras respira de forma rápida.  
-Oye, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? ¡Deja de respirar así! ¿Qué es eso que se filtra por tus ojos? Oh, no, no te atrevas a…- Optimatus parece nervioso. Pero al cabo de diez minutos estaban sobre una estación espacial donde vendían hamburguesas.  
-Un paquete de hamburguesa, papas y soda, por favor – dice con voz cansada por la ventanilla de autoservicio.  
-Quiero la cajita infantil – dice Mindy señalando un pequeño anuncio.  
-Es igual, ¿o no? – Optimatus tiene voz cansada.  
-Pero la cajita tiene un cuaderno y crayones, ¿me compras la cajita por favor señor de la cara chistosa? – dice Mindy poniendo cara de ternura.  
-¿Señor de la cara chistosa? – pregunta la empleada confundida. –Tus papás te dejaron viajar con él – La empleada parecía escéptica, Mindy sonrió de forma inocente.  
-No tengo papás, vivo con mi hermana mayor, pero ella no debe saber que estoy con el señor de la cara chistosa, -luego bajó la voz – es un secreto –  
La empleada se quedó boquiabierta, con el paquete en las manos. Optimatus se sonrojó al notar la mirada que decía claramente "pervertido", así que le arrebató el paquete a la muchacha y se dio a la fuga.

++++++

Al cabo de un rato, Tech, Duck y Kamui se reunieron con los demás. Y entonces Ace recibió una llamada de Zadavia.  
-Loonatics, mi hermano acaba de ser visto en compañía de Mindy, cerca de donde están ustedes, Tech, te envío las coordenadas.  
Los loonatics se dirigen al lugar y se sorprenden al descubrir que es un negocio de hamburguesas.  
-Eh, si, yo vi a la niña – dice la empleada –lo llamó "el señor de la cara chistosa" –  
-¿Vio hacia donde se dirigían? – preguntó Ace.  
-Si, iban hacia allá –dijo la chica señalando, luego se dirigió hacia Kamui. -¿Tu eres su hermana mayor? –  
-Si, -dijo Kamui nerviosa - ¿Ella me mencionó? –  
-Si, algo así, dijo que su hermana no debía saber que estaba con Optimatus, que era un secreto. –  
Kamui se quedó muy preocupada al escucharla.

Pero en ese momento Mindy ya se había comido sus papas y le quedaba poco menos de media hamburguesa.  
-¿la quieres? –le preguntó a Optimatus, éste hizo cara de asco.  
-¡Claro que no! Cómete tu porquería esa. Más tarde iremos a…-  
-¿De verdad no la quieres? Sabe rico –dijo Mindy acercando la grasosa hamburguesa al rostro de Optimatus.  
-¡Que no! Y más tarde llegaremos al banco intergaláctico y quiero que derribes la bóveda, ahí está guardada un arma muy poderosa –  
-¿De quien es? – pregunta Mindy.  
-Eh, ¡Mía!-  
-Si se las pides por favor a lo mejor te la dan – dice la zorrita.  
-No, no me la van a dar, por eso necesito que derribes la bóveda-  
-Hice algo para ti, ¿quieres verlo? – dice Mindy cambiando de tema y mostrando el cuadernito que le habían dado en las hamburguesas.  
-No, no quiero verlo, además ya es hora de que te vayas a dormir.-  
-Pero no tengo sueño –  
-Pero ya es tarde, mira por la ventana, ya está oscuro – dice Optimatus, pero Mindy lo mira levantando una ceja.  
-Estamos en el espacio, todo está igual –  
-Bien, ya basta, te vas a dormir ahora, necesitas estar descansada porque mañana tenemos cosas importantes que hacer – Optimatus toma a la niña de la cintura y la pone sobre su hombro.  
-¿Somos amigos, verdad? – pregunta inocente. Optimatus se queda serio un momento.  
-Si, somos amigos – Al fin llegan a un pequeño cuarto con una cama, y el hombre deposita a la niña ahí.  
-Listo, a dormir para que no me vuelvas loco –  
-¿Me lees un cuento? –dice Mindy sentándose en la cama.  
-No – dice Optimatus tajante.  
-¿Porqué? ¿No sabes leer? –  
-Si se, pero ahora no quiero.-  
-Si sabes leer, demuéstramelo y léeme un cuento.-  
-NO TENGO GANAS DE LEER CUENTOS.- Dice Optimatus sintiendo que la vena en su sien va a estallar.  
-si no sabes leer yo te enseño, mira, esta es la "A" – dice Mindy mientras escribe dicha letra en su pequeño cuaderno.  
-¡TE DIJE QUE SE LEER, SOLO QUE NO QUIERO LEER CUENTOS AHORA DUERMETE! –  
Optimatus deja a Mindy y sale de ahí. Esa niña definitivamente lo estaba volviendo loco. Sin embargo, algo dentro de él se sentía extraño. Nunca se había sentido así. Se dirige al cuarto de la niña, la cual ya estaba dormida. Observa el cuadernito tirado a un lado de la cama. Al hojearlo, descubre lo que Mindy estaba tratando de enseñarle:  
Era un dibujo, al parecer era ella de la mano de Optimatus, ambos sonriendo. Debajo de cada figura la niña había escrito algo. Debajo de la que la representaba a ella solo decía "Yo", y debajo de Optimatus decía: "Mi amigo Optimatus, el señor de la cara chistosa". Así que si recordaba su nombre. El hombre miró a la pequeña, y entonces el comunicador sonó y se dirigió al panel de control. Era Shadow.  
-Bien, Optimatus, los loonatics están tras de ti, ¿Dime, ya desocupaste a la niña? – Shadow hablaba con profunda maldad. Se refería a la niña como si fuera un objeto.  
-Eh, no, no pude… tuvimos contratiempos – dijo nervioso.  
-Recuerda que hicimos un trato, la usarías para liberar a tus soldados y luego para sacar tus armas de la base militar, y luego me la darías para poder someter a la exorcista, no se atreverá a hacernos nada si tenemos a la chiquilla como rehén. NO se te ocurra traicionarme, Optimatus.- Shadow no esperó a que Optimatus respondiera y cortó la comunicación.  
Optimatus se quedó muy pensativo, no estaba seguro de querer seguir con ese trato. Y No entendía porqué. Se sentó en su sillón y se quedó con la cara entre las manos muy pensativo….

Kamui mira preocupada por la ventana a lo lejos. Siempre se habia caracterizado por tomar todo a la ligera, pero ahora está muy preocupada por Mindy, los últimos días han sido terribles para la pequeña que la llama "hermana mayor", desearía que esa situación le resultara casi indiferente como casi siempre, pero no puede. Empieza a pensar que lo peor que le pudo haber pasado a la niña fue conocerla, tal vez la pequeña estaría mejor lejos de ella, sin nadie que pudiera dañarla.  
-Kamui, ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunta Tech acariciando sus hombros.  
-Si, solo… estoy preocupada, -  
-no te preocupes, esta nave pertenecía a Optimatus, y yo mismo le he hecho algunos arreglos, puede volar a mas de dos mil años luz por minuto, cuenta con un radar de alto alcance, y el armamento que le… diseñé…- Tech estaba concentrado en su charla, y no se dio cuenta de que Kamui no le prestaba la más mínima atención y ya se había ido a otro lado de la nave donde estaban Lexi y Ace hablando con Yuki, que también los había acompañado. El genio inventor frunció el ceño, esa chica nunca iba a cambiar, siempre iba a ser igual de despistada.

Lejos de ahí, Mindy despierta y se va a buscar a Optimatus. Entra a un cuarto donde hay otra cama, y descubre para su sorpresa una fotografía algo llena de polvo donde aprecia a un adolescente de cabello violeta junto a una niña rubia, ambos sonríen y parecen muy felices.  
Mindy se asusta un poco al notar que Optimatus entra a la habitación, pero la niña solo sonríe y mira la fotografía.  
-¿Son tu hermana y tu? – Dice la pequeña – Esta niña se parece mucho a la señorita Zadavia.-  
-Si, somos,… mi hermana y yo, cuando éramos más jóvenes – Optimatus mira con algo de ternura la fotografía.  
-¿La extrañas? – pregunta la niña sin mirarlo. Optimatus siente un nudo en la garganta.  
-Si, a veces extraño los buenos tiempos que pasamos juntos.-  
-Ella se enojó contigo, ¿cierto? – dice la niña alzando un poco la mirada. Optimatus tiene la mirada vidriosa.  
-Si, es que… hice algo muy malo –  
-Yo también, y por eso mi hermana se enojó conmigo, solo que no recuerdo haberla lastimado. Yo también la extraño.- dijo la niña casi en un susurro. Optimatus no podía creer lo mal que se sentía.  
-Pequeña, tu… tu hermana no se enojó contigo –dijo Optimatus con algo de remordimiento.  
-¡Claro que sí! Me gritó mucho el otro día, cuando me encontraste, ella estaba muy enojada, y yo nunca la había visto enojada.- Mindy miró a Optimatus con lágrimas en sus ojos. Optimatus no pudo evitar enternecerse al ver a la niña.  
-Escucha, lo que pasó es que…- Optimatus no pudo continuar, una alarma sonó y se dirigió a un panel.  
-Atención, una nave acaba de entrar en el puerto principal – se escuchó una voz robótica. –los pasajeros han sido identificados como "Shadow y compañía"-  
-¡Maldita sea! – dijo Optimatus.  
-Señor de la cara chistosa, eso es una mala palabra- dijo la niña escandalizada.  
-Pequeña, quédate aquí y no salgas por ningún motivo – Optimatus salió de la habitación, dejando a Mindy asustada.  
-Hola, mi querido Optimatus, vengo por lo que me pertenece, ¿Dónde está la zorrita? –  
-La niña se iba a quedar conmigo tres días, hasta que recuperara mis armas, aún no libero a mis hombres tampoco – dijo Optimatus algo nervioso.  
-¡Te estás tardando demasiado! Necesito a la niña para mi venganza, nosotros iremos contigo por tus hombres y tus armas, y luego nos llevaremos a la mocosa - Shadow miraba profundamente a Optimatus, el hombre no iba a permitir que esa mujer se llevara a la pequeña que lo estaba sacando de quicio.  
-No tengo a la niña, se me escapó – mintió nervioso.  
-¡No te atrevas a mentirnos, Optimatus! – Shadow parecía furiosa.  
-Ella se escapó, iré a buscarla y luego la usaré, cuando termine ustedes la usarán de rehén para dañar a la exorcista.  
-No te creo, pero iremos contigo a buscarla y a realizar tus trabajos pendientes – Shadow miró de forma maliciosa a Optimatus, el hombre le devolvió la mirada amenazante.  
-No pienso llevarlos conmigo, váyanse de mi nave ahora, cuando sea el momento, les daré a la pequeña – dijo Optimatus mirando fijamente a Shadow, mientras pensaba en que iba a poner a la niña fuera del alcance de la vampiresa. Pero la siniestra mujer lo miró y luego su semblante se puso tosco.  
-¡Tratas de engañarme! ¡Desgraciado traidor! Entrégame a la niña ahora – Los ayudantes de Shadow se lanzaron sobre Optimatus, pero éste era un guerrero muy hábil, y se lanzó a atacar a los vampiros con toda su fuerza. Ellos no eran rivales para él. Sacó una pistola de láser y les disparó, haciéndoles aullar de dolor. Pero Shadow lanzó un kunai que le dio en el hombro al hombre, los seguidores de Shadow entraron a la habitación donde estaba Mindy.  
-¡Señor de la cara chistosa, Optimatus, auxilio! – gritó la pequeña, luego lanzó un potente alarido al notar a Optimatus en el suelo. -¡IIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAA!-  
Pero Optimatus no se movió, los vampiros le lanzaron un polvo brillante a la niña, la cual estornudó e inmediatamente después cayó dormida.  
-Regresaremos a nuestro escondite, traigan a la niña – dijo Shadow mientras dejaban un recado para los loonatics y Kamui.-  
Cuando Mindy despertó era de noche y estaba en una construcción antigua cercana a alguna playa, dos vampiros estaban hablando a lo lejos.  
-espero que esos loonatics aparezcan antes que "La zorra marina" –  
-Tu también crees en esas babosadas? Esa criatura no existe.-  
-Eso espero, no quiero encontrarme con ese monstruo.-  
Mindy escuchaba esta conversación, y no supo que sería peor, si estar atrapada con esos monstruos o encontrarse con la famosa Zorra Marina.  
Mientras tanto, Kamui y los loonatics encontraron la nave de Optimatus y a él dentro, pero no estaba Mindy.  
Optimatus continuaba inconsciente, y Tech lo puso en la cámara de regeneración. Kamui parecía muy preocupada por Mindy.  
Ace tomó la nota donde Shadow decía que si querían ver a la niña los buscaran en las ruinas de la cadena hotelera, "si es que no le temen a la "zorra marina"-  
-¿Quién es "la Zorra Marina"? – preguntó Kamui rascándose la cabeza.  
-Es un ser sobre natural, ¿Nunca habías escuchado hablar de ella? – preguntó Yuki algo escéptica.  
-Vamos a ver,… -Kamui se quedó mirando fijamente ningún lado en especial – la única zorra con poderes sobre naturales de la que escuché hablar soy yo, pero no se nadar muy bien, así que no creo que se refieran a mi –  
Tech la miró gruñendo, era obvio que no se trataba de ella.  
-hablaré con Aidan, él conoce esa leyenda mejor que yo, se decía que se apareció en la playa donde él vive hace algún tiempo, pero la verdad nadie tiene pruebas – dijo Yuki pausadamente, todos pudieron notar como Rev hacía un gesto de enfado al escuchar el nombre del chacal.

-La zorra marina, ¿eh? – Aidan estaba en el intercomunicador observando fijamente a sus compañeros – se dice que se aparece en aquellas playas donde hay edificios en ruinas, principalmente hoteles o centros turísticos abandonados.-  
-¿Alguien ha podido verla? – preguntó Tech interesado. No era fanático de las historias sobre naturales y antes de conocer a Kamui era un completo incrédulo.  
-Muy pocas personas, hace unos seis meses ocurrió un ataque cerca de aquí, tres chicos, dos murieron completamente deshidratados, el tercero sobrevivió apenas, y no dejaba de hablar de la chica, decía que era muy hermosa, que los había atraído con su belleza –  
-Como una sirena – dijo Kamui en voz alta.  
-bueno, una sirena atrae con su belleza y con sus cantos sensuales, pero la zorra marina solo está llorando, y su llanto es tan triste, que cualquiera se acerca a ver que le pasa, y luego la ven tan hermosa, y cuando se dan cuenta, ella absorbe toda el agua de su cuerpo. La versión oficial fue que esos chicos bebieron demasiado y con el calor se deshidrataron, pero lo curioso fue que ese día no hacía tanto calor, y el ataque ocurrió de noche, como sea no hay evidencia de la existencia de esa zorra.  
-Esto es muy raro, pero como sea, debemos ir a buscar a Mindy –  
Ace se dirigió a los loonatics y partieron rumbo a la tierra para encontrar a la niña.


End file.
